When In Paris
by RobstenLover93
Summary: They have all been through thick and thin, bad and good and now they all just want there happily ever after. Follow Edward and Bella's happiness start in the beginning of WIP, but can pure happiness last forever? Second Book In Trilogy!
1. Reaction to Engagement

**Title: When in Paris**

**Suggested By: 123hereigo456**

**Chapters: 21**

**Genre: Drama Free! **

**Words: ?**

**Pairings: Edward—Bella, Alice-Jasper, Carlisle-Esme, Emmett-Rosalie, Elizabeth-Edward Sr. **

**FWWL SEQUEL! ENJOY! I OWN NOTHING AND NO ONE!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

A couple hours later, we lay in the bed, just cuddling. I was engaged god….I could not believe it at all. I had stared at my rings for what felt like hours until my fiancé…..god it feels good to think that dragged me in our bedroom again. I had text Alice almost immediately taking the photo of my ring, and she wants to start wedding planning right away but I did not want to start right away.

Of course, we are going to wait it out and let Alice do her big fancy celebrity-wedding planning. Being engaged is new to me for once, but to Alice it is not. First thing we have to do is tell Renesmee, we cannot just leave her out of nowhere and have Alice or any other person in the family telling her. I do not know if Renesmee already knows because who knows who Edward told or how long he has been planning this.

"Did you plan this ever since I came to LA?" I asked randomly

"No, I've wanted you to be my wife ever since I laid eyes on you back in Seattle" he said

"Even when you were mad at me?" I asked

"Always Bella, I may have been mad you kept Renesmee from me but my feelings never ever disappeared," he said

"How about Renesmee? Does she know anything about this?" I asked

"No" he said

I do not know if it is a good thing or a bad thing Renesmee does not know about the ring or Edward going to propose, but I have seen how sweet it is when the kids ask the mother to marry them. It looks cute….

"Why?" he asked

"It doesn't matter, I was just thinking," I said

"Tell me baby," he said

"I've just seen the child knowing all about the proposal before the mother does, I just wanted to know if Renesmee knew," I said

"Well I didn't do that but if I knew you liked that, I would have thought of that baby," he said

"It doesn't matter Edward it's over now, and we can't change it," I said

"I know," he said

I smiled at him and he gave me a quick kiss, which I soon returned. Our kiss depended until I broke away from him and put my head back on his chest and he snaked his arm around my waist kissing my cheek. It was fun having it this way and not having to worry about much anymore.

~-hours later-~

I soon fell asleep after Edward and I kissed last night, still with my head on his chest. We woke up to the pounding of little feet at 8:30 in the morning and the knocking on the door, begging daddy to open the door. It leads us to where we are now, sitting in the big kitchen watching Jeff chop up the vegetables for breakfast. We were having something he made back in Britain. It is a casserole and I could not believe how nice it smelled after being in the oven for an hour, it was called Cheesy Amish Breakfast Casserole and it looked delicious!

I wanted to cook because it was normal when I was with James because he could not cook like crap, and I can cook but I was swatted at when I tried to make something. I think of it as ridiculous that I cannot cook in my own new kitchen. Edward told me Jeff left at 3'o clock so I would be able to cook after her left but I said it was not fair. He chuckled at me shook his head, and walked off to take a shower.

He had a meeting with his agent today regarding the movie in New York and since he got out of the shower that is what we have been talking about.

"I can't stand to see you go away in New York," I said

"I wouldn't go without you baby," he said

"We can't move Renesmee again, see's basically moved 3 times now," I said

"I know that, but I can't just leave you two here without me for 7 weeks, who knows what could happen in 7 weeks" he said

Plates were set in front of us seconds later, and Jeff nodded at us. I looked down at the casserole and it did look very good, I took the fork and took a bite of the casserole. It tasted delicious and I felt like I had tasted nothing better in my life.

"It's very good," I said

Edward smiled at me kissing my hand, my hand with the ring on it. I smiled right back at him as Renesmee walked into the kitchen from the living room. She sat on the chair next to me looking at the plate in front of her, and then looked at me.

"Try it Renesmee, you don't know if you hate it until you try it" I said knowing that look

It was not Momma's egg, toast, and sausage breakfast when getting up but instead the wonderful casserole. Edward looked at Jeff and waved his hand and he left the room, and we looked to our daughter when he was out of sight. She was picking at her food

"Renesmee" I said

She looked up at us; how we were supposed to take our daughter, we were engaged?

"Renesmee I asked Mommy to marry me last night" Edward said

Her eyes lit up like a bunch of Christmas lights,

"Really?" she asked

"And I said yes" I said

Her eyes widened again, I think she knew what we said to her. For being only 3 years old, she is smart.

"Does that mean we're going to be a family?" she asked

"We're already a family Renesmee," I said

"But a real family Momma, with everyone together" she said

"Yes Renesmee, we will be a real family," Edward said looking at me smiling

I smiled back at him as his phone went off, and he checked it letting go of my hand.

"I gotta go, I'll see you later and we'll talk about this okay?" Edward said standing up

"Okay, I love you" I said

"I love you too," he said

He gave me a quick kiss, and Renesmee a hug saying he would be back later. She nodded and he left grabbing his keys and jacket before getting in the Aston Martin and driving off. I looked to Renesmee and smiled,

"So what are we gonna do today?" I asked

"Can we go over to grandma's?" she asked

"Sure, let's take care of this mess and then get ready okay?" I asked

She nodded her head, and picked up her plate helping me put things away. This week could not have started out better.

* * *

**I'm hoping to see every single person to review or favorite this who did with FWWL, because im not very good with sequels. This is going to have 21 chapters, 20 regular chapters and the epilogue and then it's done! Nothing else after WIP, hope you all like the beginning of their way! Please please review, favorite, and put this on alert :)**


	2. Movie Role

**I was so excited when I posted the first chapter but also so NERVOUS! I thought you would HATE Renesmee's reaction to her parents engagement but somehow everyone LOVED IT. I'm so glad you guys all reviewed for me, 12 reviews is a big thing for me with one chapter! I loved how many favorites and alerts i got, i mean my yahoo was filled with reviews, alerts, favorites, following, anything and everything and i loved it! **

**I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Edward's POV

I didn't but did want to do Remember Me in New York but I can't stand leaving my girls. My agent told me we had to meet today to talk about the movie and what is going on with everything. He wants to know what happened when I disappeared from LA for a few weeks 2 times in the past 4 years. I have to tell him what happened with Bella and me and why I was gone both times for so long. I had been so happy when she accepted my proposal last night, I had been wanted her to be my wife for years….ever since I saw her in Forks for the first time I had that feeling she would be my wife. When I got to the place where I was meeting my agent, I got out of my car, which is going to be used for much longer. After getting out of the car, I locked it and made sure that no one could get into my car.

I saw the paparazzi and hung my head covering my head with my hood hoping to ignore them. It was impossible to ignore them,

"Edward! Edward!" they yelled

I ignored them still hearing the questions blurted out everywhere, they bothered me but i didnt pay any attention to them.

"Edward is it true you left town for an addiction!" one yelled

I ignored him, but they kept following me to the door of the place.

"Edward is it true you have a 3 year old daughter!" another yelled

I opened the door and went into the place slamming it shut, removing my hood. I looked around the room and spotted him right away. Walking over to him, I noticed a bunch of people staring at me, and I wanted to snap at them to take a picture but I wouldn't because they actually would.

"Edward, good to see you" he said

"Daniel" I said sitting down in the booth

"How was your weekend?" he asked

"Wonderful, thank you for asking. Now let's cut to the chase," I said

"Okay then" he said

He took a bunch of papers out of his bag and sprawled them against the table,

"This is all the information on Remember Me, the script the movie scheduling, premieres, etc.," he said going on about the movie

"Wait Daniel, I never said anything about wanting to do it right away," I said

what the heck? doesn't he need my choice not his own?

"Edward you have no choice, if you want this movie you have to nab it right away, there are so many guys out there wanting to play Tyler," he said rolling his eyes

"Daniel, I got engaged last night and I have a 3 year old daughter at home, do you really think I could leave them both for so long?" I asked

Is he stupid?

"Oh well…..congratulations, but that doesn't mean it can keep you from this" he said

"Yes it does Daniel! I haven't known about my daughter her entire life, and I am not taking them both with me to NYC for a few weeks and not see her because of shooting," I said

"Edward, this is a big deal for you," he said

"I know it's a big deal for me Daniel, but what comes first for you? Me and my music and movies or your family?" I said

"That's different," he said

"How the hell is it different Daniel?" I asked

"You know why" he said saying it like it was obvious

"No Daniel I don't know why the hell it's different, I have a family at home and so do you, do you like leaving them every time I get a movie deal? It's hard for you to, and it will be hard for me," I said

"Edward…." He said

I know he's trying to convince me,

"Forget it, I'm not taking it, get someone else to do it" I said standing up and walking out of the restaurant,

I walked out of the place without placing my hood up and the paparazzi snapped a billion pictures,

"Edward is it true you have a daughter?" a man asked

"Yes" I said

I just wanted to get out of here, and go back home to my fiancé and daughter, i cant wait to be home with them.

"Edward is it true you went out of town for an addiction," another man asked

"No, I did not go out of town for an addiction" I said

They asked a billion more questions, 'what's your daughter's name?', 'where's her mother?' etc. I hate paparazzi but I have to deal with them about every single day of my life from when I became famous. I got in my car and drove off, going for my mother's house since Bella text me a few minutes ago saying she was at my mother's. When I got to my mother's house I noticed she had taken the car, which I brought us here the first time in., her car is still in Seattle, and won't be moving for a long while.

I shut off the car and got out, shutting the door. I walked up to the door, and opened it finding my mother sitting next to my fiancé studying her hand,

"Oh my god Edward this ring had to be so expensive," Mom said looking up at me

I smiled at her, shaking my head

"I'm not going to tell you what I spent Mom" I said

"Sure you won't," she said studying Bella's hand even more

I rolled my eyes and closed the door a Renesmee tackled my leg,

"Daddy!" she said hugging my leg

I chuckled and picked her up from off of my leg and she wrapped her arms around my neck. When I sat down on the other side of my fiancé, she smiled at me,

"How'd it go?" she asked

"It was fine," I said

I would tell her later, because I didn't need Renesmee or my mom worrying about it. A couple minutes later Alice came into the room, carrying some bags. She immediately forgot about the bags and rushed over to Bella.

"Let me see, let me see" she said

So Bella's hand was passed from my mother to my cousin, they were both studying the ring to see if they knew how much I spent on it. Once any of them knew the price I spent on Bella's engagement ring their jaws would drop, and Bella would insist she wasn't worth that much money…. I think differently. Bella's worth every single penny I payed for the engagement ring, even though she thinks different.

Right now, I think that life's going the way it should, with peace and not having to worry about anything. If only it would stay this way….

* * *

**My exams start next Wednesday but i also have to start my Spanish exam on Tuesday which means I wont be worrying about this story but my exams. I want to see all 12 of you to review again for me putting me to 24 or more! My goal for this story? 100, but at this rate it's going to go way up which i don't mind, i will love that! Can you review for me again or just once on this chapter?**

**Until Next Time Lovelies! **


	3. Rosalie's thoughts

**I felt like posting this today because i was bored and its been on my mind all week. My exams are pretty much over but i still have history (kill me-.-) so i have to be ready for that one...well hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Rosalie's POV

I was horrified when Alice told me my father was in town, he hadn't cared about me ever since Mom left him. I wanted her to leave him but I wanted to go with her no matter how bad a drugie she was, she was still my mother. As the years went by and she never came back, I started to lose hope of her ever coming back. When my father was re-married and figured out the child wasn't his of his wife's he was devastated and he cracked.

Jasper didn't want me to know of our mother's death a year or so later but I figured it out eventually. She had died from overdose and the last words I said to her before she left was, "don't leave". You may not think of that as a bad thing but when she did leave the house, and Mom and Dad got divorced, I screamed. I screamed I wished they would never have met, and I wasn't standing here having to deal with it.

I was young, too young, to deal with all of it. There divorce took a bigger toll on me because I was younger. I may not have had as many memories with my mother as Jasper did but she was my mother for god's sake! Have you ever seen a divorce not take some kind of toll on a child of theirs? As I got older my father (when he was in my life) tried to explain to me why they got divorced but I didn't listen to him and walked away.

The last time I saw my father, I yelled at telling him I hated him. I left after that and came to LA where I found Emmett and his family. I was shocked when I learned his older brother was so close to being famous at time, and for some odd reason I felt safe with him. We've been together ever since, but we've had our difficulties….like when Jasper met Alice.

I had seen Jasper in a grocery store, and rushed towards my older brother. I hadn't seen him since our mother's death and it felt good to see him for once in a long time. When we were hugging Alice came up behind him, and I asked her what she was doing here. She had told us last night she wanted to introduce us to her boyfriend the next day. She told me this was Jasper and was asking me why I was hugging her BOYFRIEND.

I looked at my brother and crossed my arms, glaring at him and asking him why he didn't contact me and tell me. Alice piped in behind him asking him and me what I meant I blurt it out saying: "Jasper's my brother Alice….my older brother". She was shocked worse than I was at seeing him for the first time in a few years, asking Jasper why she never knew he had a sister.

He had told her he didn't want to bring it up because he hadn't seen me in years. She huffed, crossed her arms and walked away from him. She ignored him for days on end while we caught up with each other. I told him all about me leaving Dad, telling him I hated him, and walking out of his life. Jasper told me it was probably the best thing to do at the time, because he was tired of him also.

Now we're here years later, and Alice&Jasper are married and Emmett and I are finally engaged. I loved the view of that ring on my finger, and I think I'm ready to be Rosalie Cullen. I'm tired of being a Hale, I'm not a Hale I'll never be a Hale. No matter what a DNA test says that I am my parent's child, I'm not taking that man's last name ever again.

"Emmett?" I said rolling onto my side

"Hmm?" he mumbled

"I think I'm ready," I said

"Ready for what?" he asked opening his eyes

"To get married," I said

He looked at me wide eyed

"Are you serious?" he asked

"I am, I want to be Rosalie Cullen…." I said

He grinned at me and swept me in his arms giving me a sweet kiss. I soon returned his kiss, but we pulled away when Emmett's phone vibrated. I picked it up since it was closer to me and saw it was a text message from his mother. It was a picture of a ring, a huge fucking ring! The caption said the following:

**Bella's engagement ring! Edward proposed last night! **

My jaw dropped to the floor at her engagement ring, knowing them they'd be married before we would.

"What is it?" Emmett asked

"Bella and Edward got engaged!" I said

His eyes widened at me,

"Are you serious?" he asked

I shoved his phone in his face and he took it from me. His jaw dropped like mine, and his eyes widened even more.

"Holy fucking shit! How much did he pay for this thing?" he asked

"I don't know, but it looks so heavy!" I said

He shook his head,

"Knowing them, they'll be married before we are," he said

"Probably, this is Edward and Bella" I said

He shook his head again,

"Geez this was so unexpected, wouldn't he tell me or anyone if he planned this?" he asked rolling his eyes

"Maybe it wasn't planned," I said

"How could it not be planned?" he asked

"He might have been waiting but did it now, it wasn't planned to be last night….maybe," I said

"Maybe, but damn! I would still think if he even didn't think of doing it he would tell me, this is my brother for god's sake!" he said

"Emmett stops obsessing over the ring already," I said rolling my eyes

"It makes me look bad," he said

I looked down at my engagement ring and smiled, I love this ring. It's not too small but it's not too big, and it was all the money we had at the time. This was before Edward was famous and we could walk out the door without being swarmed.

"I love my ring Emmett the price doesn't matter, what matters is the love that comes out of the engagement," I said

He smiled at me, and pulled me close to him

"I love you Rose," he said

"I love you too Emmett" I said

I stayed close to him and just breathed in his scent, just needing to be near him.

* * *

**i got a review a while ago asking me if rose was as close to her half-sister and her side of the story with her dad...so here it is. Close to last chapter i'm going to be slipping in sometime to see who reads my author notes for the future take ;) I want to tell you all this right now, this is finished and the future take is under way on my IPod. i go on summer vacation tomorrow so i'll write more but i need ideas! I cant think of anything to write right now, and it's frustrating! ugh! **

**Throw ideas at me please, i need something anything to write that you like and could go nicely and smoothly. I hope you liked the chapter :) Please review! **


	4. James

**Hello my readers! Right now for the next 3 months I am on summer vacation! Best thing ever? I passed all of my exams and i didnt bomb the history exam i actually passed it! I was so excited when i saw i passed all of my classes and i didnt have to go back to some of those teachers but some i will miss having :( **

**I want to remind you all, THIS IS FINISHED AND I DON'T THINK I WILL BE DOING OUTTAKES! I would like to say this now and tell you more on the later authors note...i have taken up a new story! **

**Well more on that a little later, HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

My hand was passed around the room for 20 minutes, 20 minutes! Everyone wanted a peak at my ring, and kept bugging Edward to tell them how much he spent on it. When Rosalie and Emmett showed up, he shoved his brother telling him it made him look cheap with Rose's ring. They laughed and joked around as if brothers do while the girls gushed over my ring and wedding planning.

Rose told us her and Emmett were going to stat to plan their wedding and Alice squealed saying now she had 2 weddings to plan. I knew as soon as I told Alice about the engagement I would be roped into wedding plans, everything from invitations to avoiding the paparazzi. I never thought when I was a little girl my wedding could be on the front of a magazine.

I was never a girly girly growing up with my dad. I would rather go fishing or hunting then go shopping, or go to prom or any of those things. I did go to prom a year before I met Edward, and I'm glad I did because I didn't go the year after because of my pregnancy. Prom had been the last thing on my mind at the time; all that was on my mind was my teenage pregnancy.

I always told myself when I was younger how the girls that got pregnant at 18 were stupid, and then I get pregnant at 18….it's karma. I knew I had to tell my dad….and my sister…..but I would never tell James. He would say it was stupid how I was marrying him when he left me pregnant at 18. I could have easily left James, but he was supporting Renesmee and me where would I have gone? LA?

I thought of that a million times, taking Renesmee and coming to LA. I wanted Renesmee to grow up with her father but I was too terrified to do anything like coming to LA.

"Bella!" Alice said

My eyes snapped to her and she rolled her eyes at me,

"You're thinking about Edward aren't you?" she said

I shook my head at her, and she rolled her eyes again sitting next to me on the bed. We were sitting in Alice's old room, where we would be already looking through magazines for Rose and I am weddings. Rose was used to it by now and was excited to plan the weddings but I wasn't, I barely know my fiancé's family.

"I bet you are, you're just too embarrassed to admit it," she said rolling her eyes for the third or fourth time in the past few minutes

"No Alice I wasn't, I was thinking of how I was going to tell my dad," I said

"Call him," she said

I looked at her shocked; she just wanted me to call him?

"I mean you can't go back to Forks without James wanting you to stay there and not come back to LA, call your dad," she said holding out the phone

I took the phone from her and dialed the number I had memorized so long ago.

"Hello?" he asked

"Hey Dad….it's Bella" I said

"Bella! It's good to hear from you personally, what's going on in LA baby?" he asked

"Dad….." I said

"Baby what's wrong? You can tell me," he said

"Dad…um…Dad I'm getting married" I said

There was silence on the other end….

"Dad?" I asked

"To Edward right?" he asked

"Yes of course!" I said

"Have you called James?" he asked

"No, and I don't plan to. James told me before I left he wanted nothing to do with me anymore" I said

"Bella you know he didn't mean that" he said

"Yes he did!" I said

"Bells…." He said

"Dad please don't Bells me, I'm not calling James. I'm going to call Leah and that's it," I said

"What about your mother?" he asked

"She left a long time ago, fucks her," I said

"Isabella!" he scolded

"I'm sorry but's true" I said

Alice looked at me, nodded her head and walked for her closet where she started to rummage through her stuff.

"No it's not true Bella, your brother loves you," he said

"Dad I can't deal with him right now, this is my wedding we're talking about" I said

"I know Bella, but I don't want you to regret it later in life when he's gone," he said

What did he mean when he's gone?

"Dad…..what did you mean when you said when he's gone? He's not going anywhere," I said

"He never told you," he said

"Told me what?" I asked

"Bella, James never worked for the FBI," he said

"Dad…." I said

"James had cancer Bella," he said

"Had?" I asked

I regret this now….everything I said to him, how I hated him so so much.

"He still does but you and Renesmee we're keeping him here and he wanted to survive, that's why he didn't want you to leave. He gave up after you left Bella…." he said

My brother has cancer….oh god.

"Dad….I have to go" I said

"Bella—"he said

I hung up the phone and set it on the bed, bringing my knees up to my chest and burying my head onto my knees.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice asked

"Nothing" I lied

"Bella don't lie to me," she said

I shook my head at her, and she huffed standing up and walking out the door. I heard her go down the stairs and came back up minutes later with Edward.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked sitting on the bed next to me

"It's nothing," I said trying to push him away from me

"Baby doesn't lie to me. Alice said you were talking to your dad fine, and now you're sitting here about to break apart" he said

I wrapped my arms around him and he held me,

"Tell me baby," he said

I ignored him asking him to tell me

"Can we go home?" I asked

"Come on" he said

I removed my hands from his neck, and we intertwined our fingers. I want to tell Edward, but I can't stand thinking it or even saying it aloud. When we got downstairs, Renesmee looked at us,

"Are we going home?" she asked

"Yes, come on baby" Edward said

She ran over to us and took Edward's other hand, which he held out to her.

"You should come back sometime this week, so we can begin planning" Alice said

"Alice" Edward said

I ignored her and we walked outside to the car. Renesmee dashed for the Volvo immediately

"Why don't we keep the Aston Martin here and take the Volvo home?" he asked me

"Okay" I said

We walked over to the car, he got in the driver's seat, and I put Renesmee in the back before getting in the passenger side. When we went off, he spoke to me

"Baby will you tell me what happened on the phone?" he asked

I shook my head,

"Baby is it James? I know how mad he was when we left," he said

"It's really nothing, something that just made me shocked that's all," I said looking out the window

He didn't say anything else the whole trip home but I knew he would bring it up again, I know him.

* * *

**So on the new story, its called Welcome to The Family and the following is the summary-**

After the loss of his wife, Edward was left with a beautiful baby boy. Soon loneliness grew and he longed for love once more... Que Bella, a shy woman who he ran into 'quite litteraly' and it was an instant connection.

**I didnt come up with it, if you love it and would love to read it thank Ellie Wolf on facebook because that's who i got it from. I was stuck, so so stuck trying to come up with an idea so i went to facebook joining a group called Adoptive Bunnies (if you press the main note you'll see me asking about it, and dont hesitate to add me as a friend if you want! Just inform me first) I only have one full chapter done for it so far but so many links and so many photos have been found for it and i'll tell you this. Edward's baby boy? Cuter then hell! **

**My BETA and i discussed it over facebook for about an hour or so what his name should be deleting things from my list, but we finally came up with something...who wants to know? I bet you all do, so I am going to tell you guys!**

**Welcome Carter Logan Masen to our fanfiction family! If you go to google and type in greyden baby and look at the 15th picture or so you'll see who i'm basing him off of! Or if you liked my facebook page i put the photo i found in the first place of him...or who i'm basing him on! Please please review for me! Can we get to 35 before i update again or better? **


	5. Telling Renesmee & Edward

**Hey guys this is my other update for the week :) I was happy with how the reviews came around so i decided to be nice and update again. everything is going to be pushed back a chapter or so because i forgot all about alice and her sister so i'm sneaking that in the story but this is posted before that :) Hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

We got to the house quickly and when we did, Renesmee went for her room to play with her toys. Edward dragged me over to the couch and we sat on the couch….well he did, I sat on his lap. I buried my face in his chest and he held me close to him,

"Okay baby tell me what's going on," he said

"James is dying," I said

"Bella what do you mean he's dying?" he asked

"I mean exactly what I said, he's dying," I said

"How is he dying baby?" he asked

"He has cancer," I said

He held me close to him,

"Cancer?" he asked

"It's why he didn't want me to come to LA…..Renesmee and I kept him going to survive," I said

"I'm sorry," he said

"Why are you sorry?" I asked confused at him

"I asked you to come to LA and now your brother is dying all because we left," he said

"It's not your fault Edward, I couldn't stay with him forever," I said

"I know that, but if we would have known…." He said

"Nothing would have changed Edward, I still would have came to LA with you," I said

"It would just have been later on," he said

"Yes" I said

We stayed close to each other not saying anything for a little while until Renesmee came back into the room. She came and sat next to Edward & I just wanting to stay close.

"I love you," Edward said

"I love you too," I said

We looked down at our daughter and I just smiled, making sure she was close to me; I just need her right now.

~-The next day-~

At 10:00 that night after I told Edward what happened with James, we decided to go up to bed...if you could call it that. No matter how upset I was, I needed him; I needed my fiancé at the time. I don't think we went to sleep until two in the morning, but neither of us cared. When we woke up at 10' o clock this morning, the first thing I thought of was Renesmee.

"Wake up" I said to Edward

I shook his shoulder and I knew he was awake when he pulled me close to his bare body, making me giggle a bit.

"Edward we have to get up" I said

"5 more minutes then we'll get up" he mumbled

I sighed and turned in his arms, staying close to him.

"I didn't take the movie," he said

I looked up at him confused,

"You didn't take it?" I asked

"I couldn't stand being away from you two for so long," he said

I was happy he didn't take the movie in New York; I don't think I could stand not seeing him for so long.

"I can't lose you again," he said

"You won't lose me Edward," I said

"You don't know that Bella, something could separate us again," he said

"Like what?" I asked looking up at him

"Death, divorce, anything Bella" he said

I wrapped my arms around him like always,

"You won't lose me to death Edward, and I don't plan on divorcing you any time soon….we're not even married yet Edward" I said

"I know but it's still a possibility," he said

"We don't want to think about this Edward, we've had enough drama lately," I said

"I know but…." He said

"But nothing, let's put this to the side and forget this conversation never happened" I said

"Ok" he said

We got out of the bed and dressed a few minutes later, walking downstairs hand in hand. When we got downstairs, I noticed Brian, Renesmee, and Jeff all in the kitchen.

"Good morning" Brian said

"Morning" I said kissing Renesmee's head

"You slept really long Momma," Renesmee said

Brian smirked at us, he knew exactly why we slept so long. I blushed, sitting next to Renesmee at the table. Edward sat next to me kissing my ring finger once again, he loves doing that now days.

"Good morning Mr., Cullen, Ms. Swan" Jeff said nodding our way

"Good morning" I said

"It defiantly is a good morning," Edward whispered in my ear

I shivered at his touch, giving him a quick kiss before Jeff placed some food in front of us. It again looked delicious and the three of ate slowly taking in the magnificent food. Even though I love cooking, I also love not having to not be up at dawn to cook breakfast every few weeks to make James and Renesmee something to eat. After finishing the food, the three of us went into the living room as a family and turned on some Thursday shows.

I cuddled into Edward's arm and he held me close to him.

"Momma?" Renesmee asked

"What is it baby?" I asked looking her way

"When you and daddy get married will we not see Uncle James and grandpa anymore?" she asked

I looked at Edward wondering how we are going to tell her her Uncle James is dying very quickly.

"Renesmee, James isn't going to be here much longer…." I said

"Huh?" she asked confused

"Renesmee, James is dying," I said

"What does that mean?" she asked

"It means James is going to…..honey do you remember Billy and how Uncle James said he died from cancer?" I asked

I don't know if she would remember since she wasn't that old,

"Uh huh" she said

I was surprised she remembered…

"Well that same thing is happening with James baby, when we left Uncle James baby he was fighting cancer, we kept him alive by staying with him Renesmee," I said

"I 'fused Momma," she said

I sighed not knowing what to say to our 3 year old,

"Renesmee baby, James is going to go up with the angels soon," Edward said

"No!" she said

How does he do that? He's known about his daughter for a few months and he knows how to do it better than me,

"How did you do that?" I asked him

"My mom said the same thing to Emmett and me when our grandfather died from cancer," he said

"I didn't know that" I said

Renesmee began to cry a few seconds later,

"He can't go up with the angels Momma!" she cried

"I know baby, I know," I said pulling her to me

Even though I left him for LA and said I never wanted to see him again, I do not want to lose my brother. He has been with me for everything during Renesmee's life and my pregnancy; I could not stand to lose him…

* * *

**Renesmee took it hard didn't she? Well guys i have something to say, how many of you have read Dark Velvet or Dark Love and havent noticed anything? cristinaN is the original author of Dark Velvet and MsCullen1990 has taken her story word for word, please go report her story! I hope you liked this chapter and i really want you to review for me lovelies readers! Also ****Choosing between the two hearts** by Rosavella.C is plagiarized and the original author is Blueandblack and the story is 'better and worse' please go report **********Choosing between the two hearts. Thanks guys! **


	6. Meeting Mom

**Oh my god people, I forgot all about Alice and her sister until I got a review! I will be cutting everything back two chapters and will be sneaking in Mia and James who I forgot about because of some future problems with Alice and Jasper. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter :) It made me happy to see we're 2 away from being half way to 100 reviews! **

* * *

Chapter 5

Alice's POV

Even though I died for wedding, planning spending time with my sister was something I had to do more of.

"I'm sorry I forgot our plans Mia….you know how I said Bella's getting married?" I asked her

She nodded at me,

"You squealed and left the room, and I haven't seen you since" she said

"Ya I'm really really sorry about that, I get really excited when it comes to weddings, and rose my sister-in-law just told me she and her fiancé are now wanting to start planning their wedding, it gets in the way of everything" I said

She giggled, actually giggled

"Why is this funny?" I asked

"You're….you're so much like our mom. Mom loves planning weddings, I mean she does it for a living," she said

"She does weddings for a living?" I asked

"Ya she does, her title is basic _Ashley's Weddings of the Future_?" she said

My eyes widened, my mother is the wedding planner of Ashley's Weddings of the Future? Oh my god! Is it hard to believe your birth mother plans weddings and your adoptive mother is an interior designer?

"I don't believe you Mia" I said

She grinned,

"I knew you wouldn't, which is why I got a picture of her off from my phone to see how much she looks like you" she said showing me her phone

I was amazed at how much I looked like my mother, and this was when she was caught off guard at her house and she looked wonderful sitting on her couch grinning at her daughter

"It'd be so cool to meet her" I said giving Mia her phone back

"I''m going to go out there in a few days if you want to come" she said

My eyes widened, and I didn't believe what she was saying, did she really mean it?

"Do you really mean that Mia?" I asked

"I do, it would brighten mom's day if she met you….saw you for once" she said

It seems so awesome but I would be so nervous at the same time.

"Do you really believe I could do it mia?" I asked

"You met me didn't you?" she said

"Ya but you're different, you came to me. I'd be going to her, where does she live anyways?" I asked

"Seattle" she said

"Washington?" I asked

"Ya" she said

"I was just their a few weeks ago, I was kidnapped there" I said

"Oh…." She said

"I still want to go though" I said

She beamed

"I'm happy and I'm sure she will be to Alice….just remember that okay?" she asked

"Okay I will" I said smiling

~-a few days later-~

My bags were packed and in the taxi but Jasper wouldn't let me leave, and my mom was so concerned about my safety

"I don't think this is a good idea Alice" he said

"I do Jasper, I want to meet my mom so so bad" I said

"She gave you up for adoption baby, she shouldn't meet you" he said

I glared at my husband,

"I know that Jasper, but I want to meet my mom. I don't care if she gave me up for adoption or not" I said

He sighed at me, giving me a quick kiss

"I love you" he said

"I love you too," I said

I gave him another quick kiss and got in the passenger seat on my sister's car,

"I cant believe you're coming with me Alice" she said grinning

"Tell me about it Mia, I cant believe in less then 4 hours I'm going to see my mom" I said

She smiled at me,

"About 3 hours is the trip from here to there, plus getting our bags and renting a car before we get there" she said

God, I could not believe in less than 3 hours I was going to be meeting my mother,

~-a few hours later-~

When we landed in Seattle I was so close, so close to seeing my mother again….well for the first time really.

"Almost there" Mia said grinning at me

"Where did you tell your husband you were going?" I asked

"I told him the truth, telling him I was going to visit my mom with Alice, he argued with me saying I was stupid for thinking of doing that. I told him to fuck off and stormed out" she said

I burst into laughter, it sounds just like something that would happen with Jasper and I! as Mia drove she giggled with me shaking her head,

"You amuse me Alice" she said

"Right back at you Mia" I said smiling like crazy

She grinned at me and then payed attention to the road before she pulled into a long driveway.

"This is where Mom lives" she said

I looked shocked at the house, the house was huge!

"Mom has big bucks because of her fashion business, I remember growing up when she used to take Char and I to fashion week" she said

"That seems awesome" I said

She stopped the car, taking the key out of the ignition and I unbuckled my seat belt my hands shaking. Mia smiled a little bit unbuckling her seat belt also, and she grinned at me.

"You'll be fine, come on" she said

I got out of the car standing up and noticed my legs shaking but Mia grabbed my arm,

"You're okay" she said

After shutting our doors she led me up to the door and without even knocking walked right in

"Mom, Dad?" Mia yelled out

"Mia!" I heard someone say rushing down the stairs

A man appeared in his 40s or 50s by now, pulling his daughter into a hug.

"Hi Daddy" she said

"I missed you Mia, where's Avery?" he asked

"Home, I came for Mom actually" she said

"Mom went out shopping just a few minutes ago, I could call her…." he said looking up from his daughter to me

"No we're good" Mia said

"Hello I'm Daniel, Mia's father" he said

Mia glared

"Come on, I'll show you my room" she said

"Mia who is this?" I heard her father ask her quietly

Growing up with Edward and Emmett and then Edwrad becoming famous, I kind of have good hearing.

"She's….a friend Dad, let it go" she said grabbing my arm

She walked me up the stairs, and opened the door with her name on it. we came into a white room with a white bed in the middle of the room on the wall and a TV right across from the bed with a deck, it was kind of boring.

"You're room is boring" I said

"I know, mom and dad cleaned it out when I left and that's why its boring" she said

"Your dad was really pushy" I said

"He's been like that ever since Char was born, its just in his nature I guess" she said

We sat there watching her TV for about an hour until I heard it,

"Mia?" a lady yelled

I jumped from my spot on the floor and Mia shushed me

"In my room Mom!" she yelled out

She mouthed to me to go in the closet so I did so and heard the door open

"Hi honey, what are you doing here?" she asked

"Cant I come visit my momma?" she said

I bet she smiled,

"You can, but you should haven called first" she said

Mia sighed

"I know Mom…..I have something for you" she said

I could tell she probably beamed at her daughter

"Am I finally getting a grandbaby?" she asked

"No! I mean….not right now at least, Avery and I want to wait." She said

I bet she frowned,

"Oh….how old am I going to be when I get a grandbaby?" she asked

Mia laughed,

"I don't know Mom, you're not that old, now back to your present" Mia said

"You don't even have anything with you" she said

"Oh I do have it with me Mom, trust me….turn around" Mia said

"Mia…." She said

"Mom turn around and cover your eyes and don't turn around or peak until I say okay? It's all part of your present" she said

Her mom sighed and I think she turned around covering her eyes when I felt a light knock on the closet door. Quietly sliding the door open I saw her hair, pitch black….just like mine. Mia pulled me out of the closet she silently closed the door winking at me.

'just remember she'll love you Alice' she mouthed to me

I took a deep breath nodding at her,

"Okay mom turn around, but keep your eyes closed" Mia said

Her mother turned around her eyes shut and her hand over them. Mia took a deep breath

"Remember I love you okay Mom? I did this for your own good" Mia said

"Mia what's going on?" she asked

"Tell me you love me" Mia said

"I love you Mia…..are you shipping me off somewhere?" she asked

"No Mom I wouldn't even dare do that, on 10 I want you to open and uncover your eyes" Mia said

"I'm glad, and okay" her mother said

"1...2…3…4…5….6…7…8…9….10" she said

Her eyes opened slowly and her eyes instantly landed on me as I had my head down,

"Mia…." She said

My eyes flashed to her seeing my mom was wrong, I have her eyes.

"Mom meet Alice" she said

"Alice?" she said

I waved a little at her

"Hi" I said

Even after meeting her I'm still nervous as hell,

"Mia what the heck did you do?" she asked

"Mom I live 3 blocks away from Alice, I called Char and asked her all about this and she said it sounded good" Mia said

Her eyes flashed back to mine,

"Alice" she said again

I looked up at her once again

"I'm sorry honey" she said

I looked at her confused, what was she sorry for? Giving me a better life with stable parents? Before I knew anything she pulled me into a hug, basically crying

"I'm so sorry Alice….it was all him, I always wanted you" she said

"Um….its okay Ashley" I said

She pulled back with tears in her green eyes

"How've you been?" she asked

"I've been okay, I'm married" I said

"You're married?' she asked

"Yes, Jasper is a wonderful person" I said

"How long have you been married?" she asked

"6 years by now" I said

Her eyes widened

"Have you had any children?" she asked

"No, but I cant wait to have children, I'm just Aunt Ali for now" I said

"You have siblings?" she asked

"No, Emmett and Edward are just considered to be my brothers since we're so close" I said

"Niece or nephew?" she asked

"Niece, she's 3. Her mom used to live around here actually" I said

"Oh yeah? Maybe I know her" she said

"Bella Swan" I said

She nodded

"Her brother lives right down the street" she said

I perked up at that, he lived down the street?

"He hasn't been out a lot lately" she said

"He has cancer" I said

Her eyes widened,

"Oh wow….that's horrible" she said

"Hearing it over the phone from your dad is worse" I said

"I guess it is…..it's so nice to see you again honey" she said

"It's….it's nice to meet you finally" I said

She grinned at me, and the day continued. Who knew meeting your mother could be so….awesome?

* * *

**The house link is on my profile, i suggest you go look at it :) The house is actually in Seattle for sale, its an awesome really expensive house :) I want to clarify up who brian is since he's going to be in one more chapter...he's more like a butler or some sort, someone Edward has around to do things for him. Please review my lovely readers!**


	7. Baby

**You know what is my favorite thing to see everyday with my stories? Reviews coming around :) I love them a lot, and i liked how you all forgot about Alice and her mom like i did. **

**HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER! **

* * *

Chapter 6

Alice's POV

Weeks went by way to quickly after Bella and Edward's engagement was announced. We all learned her brother was dying and she was devastated, and started to regret leaving him in Forks with cancer. We all tried to convince her he would be fine but she did not listen. She helped me with her wedding planning often but most of the time she would be worried about her brother watching her cell phone.

Her dad had promised to call her if anything else happened, and she was too worried about it. Today is the day that Jasper and I will announce something. Sex was a big thing for Jasper and I since our accident and I did not think this could ever happen to us.

"Guys, Jasper and I have something to say," I said quietly with everyone in the living room

All eyes turned to us and Emmett blurted something out

"You're getting a divorce aren't you?" he asked

"No!" I said

Rosalie smacked her fiancé across the back of his head and Edward rolled his eyes at his brother

"Go on Alice" Aunt Liz said

How could I say this? Do I just blurt it out? I do not want to just blurt it out. I hesitated so Jasper took action

"Alice is pregnant," he said

Eyes widened but my mother's lit up,

"Really?" Mom asked

"I'm 5 weeks," I said

"How long have you known?" Rosalie asked

"A few days" Jasper said

"You should have told me Jasper! That's my niece or nephew in there," she said smacking his shoulder

She walked over to me and pulled me into a hug which I obviously returned,

"Congratulations sis" she said

"Thank you Rose" I said

I knew it hurt her because of being sterile and not being able to have children, but when she and Emmett get married, they can adopt kids. Adopting kids into this family….wow that would be weird.

Bella's POV

I was worried, worried about my brother dying but did it have to affect my life so much? When Alice told the family she was pregnant, I was not shocked, her recent visits to the bathroom to get sick, I have been pregnant so that was one sign. Her cranky-ness was another big give away, her hormones had already taken her over. Even though some people didn't notice it, she had gained a pound or two but it was very noticeable.

"Bella?" Edward asked as we sat on the couch

"Hmm?" I asked

"Is something wrong?" he asked

"No, nothing's wrong" I said snuggling up to him

"You're lying to me," he said

I ignored him by just closing my eyes,

"Let's go home," he said kissing the top of my head

"Okay" I said tilting my head away a bit

He pulled me closer to him, whispering in my ear

"We'll talk later, I know you're laying baby," he said kissing the top of my ear

I sighed, telling him what was wrong would not be the best thing out there but my fiancé needs to know. Edward told his mother that we were leaving and Alice went to fetch Renesmee. We stood up and when Renesmee came into the room, Edward scooped her up in his arms.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Elizabeth asked frowning

"It's been a long day Mom…." Edward said

She sighed and gave Edward a hug kissing her granddaughter's head,

"be good for mommy and daddy okay?" she asked

"No promises!" she giggled

I rolled my eyes at my daughter but cracked a smile. Elizabeth pulled me into a hug, smiling at me

"Goodbye Bella, have a nice night" she said

"Goodbye Elizabeth" I said

She let go of me and smiled before Edward and I left the house. Taking Renesmee from Edward I put her in the backseat buckling her up in the seat. Getting into the passenger seat, I watched Edward get into the driver's seat taking my hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing" I said looking out the window

"Bella…." he said putting his hands on my face

He turned my face to see his

"Baby tell me what's wrong," he said

"It's nothing Edward, can we just go home please?" I asked pleading with him

"We're going to go home but you will tell me what's going on baby, you're hiding something from me," he said

I was hiding something from him but right now, it is not a big deal,

"I love you," I said

He kissed my forehead

"I love you too," he said

He took his hands off my face and I turned to look out the window as we finally drove off. Since home was not, too far away it only took us about 10-15 minutes to get back and Renesmee fumbled with her seat belt when we got home. I got out of the car and went to Renesmee's door helping her get out of her seatbelt. She dashed for the house as soon as she was free. Edward got out of the car and walked over to me after closing his door.

"Baby what's wrong? You've been quiet ever since Alice announced her pregnancy," he said

"It's just with….with Renesmee…." I said

"Baby you know if I would have known about her I would have been with you," he said

"It's not fair," I said

"Not everything can be perfect baby," he said

"It's still not fair Edward," I said

"I know Bella it's not fair that Renesmee didn't have me for 3 years but nobody can be perfect okay?" he said

"Okay" I said

He took my hand kissing it

"I love you baby," he said

"I love you too," I said

Edward's POV

Even though I had the money for my girl's engagement ring, some people may think it is a little too much. Spending $45,000 dollars on an engagement ring AND paying all 45, thousand when I bought it shocked the hell out of the girl who was standing behind the counter. She knew exactly who I was to when she saw me which shocked her even more when I looked at the engagement rings.

If I would have known Bella would love to see our daughter into my proposal also Renesmee would have been in it instantly…..but does someone really have to deal with everything like u for love? I know we have this horrible life before us with all of the things that happened between us and Renesmee….life sucks a bit.

* * *

**So...Alice is pregnant! Yay right? I snuck in how much edward spent at the end of the chapter, what he spent on bella's engagement ring. Please please review :) Go check out Welcome to the Family has been posted! Please go check it out and review if you havent already :) **


	8. John

**I'm back :) i liked how the chapter before got about 8 reviews or so...it made me happy guys/gals! Well i have nothing else to say...hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE :) (Well almost!) **

* * *

Chapter 7

Alice's POV

I think Bella was jealous of me, jealous that I have Jasper to help me through my pregnancy. Later that night I just had to take a walk, I….I thought, the fresh air would help me not be so sick.

"Alice it comes with your pregnancy," Mom said

"I know but I just need to take a walk Mom," I said

"Okay but be careful and watch out for the paparazzi, they'll try to get anything out of you about Edward" she said

"I know, I promise Mom," I said

I grabbed my coat slipping it on and pulling up my hair into a ponytail. Grabbing my purse, I opened the door and walked out of the house. Walking down the street I was surprised Jasper didn't follow me, but I guess he knew I wanted to be alone. I got to the store….the store I met Jasper, the store I last saw John so many years ago. There were two people outside the shop boarding it up, I didn't know either of them and who knows what they were doing with the shop.

I walked past them accidently knocking into one of them with my shoulder,

"Sorry" I mumbled about to walk away

A hand went onto my shoulder

"Hello" he said

"Hi" I mumbled

"I'm Mark….who are you?" he asked

"That is known your damn business, I'm not giving a stupid fan Edward's number or address or anything like that" I snapped at him

His eyes widened,

"Geez all I did was ask your name" he said rolling his eyes

The guy next to him smacked his arm and looked back at me, and I think my eyes widened in shock. I couldn't believe my eyes so I looked down picking at my nails,

"Sweet thing?" he asked lifting up my head with his hand

"Hmm?" I asked

"Sweet thing? What the heck?!" Mark said

"Shut up Mark!" he said

"I missed you" I said

I threw my arm around his neck,

"I missed you to sweet thing," he said

"It's been so long, ever since I met Jasper in the store and then you left" I said

"Jasper? You finally found out that cutie's name?" he asked smirking

I rolled my eyes, memories flashing into my mind **(Outtake 1 of FWWL) **

"John…." I said

"What's up sweet thing?" he asked

"You remember Jasper right?" I asked

"How could I forget?" he asked

I was about to talk when my husband walked up,

"Alice you got everyone worried" he said pulling me to him

I hugged him back and Johnny Boy's hand slipped out of mine

"Who is this?" My husband asked looking at Johnny Boy

"Johnny Boy this is my husband…..this is Jasper" I said

John's eyes widened at my statement

"This is Jasper?" he asked

"This is John? The one from when we met?" Jasper asked looking at ,me

"Yes and Yes" I said

"I'm John….i was alice's best friend before she met you" John said

John is jealous…..jealous of my husband when he's gay?

"Jasper go home, I'll be back in a little while, I wanted to be alone" I said rolling my eyes at him

"Alice…." He said

"Jazz please…." I said

He sighed and gave me a quick kiss which I obviously returned

"I love you" he said

"I love you too, now go home" I said

He walked the other way without saying another word to me, it was weird….he's never done that before.

"I would have never expected you two….wow" John said looking the way Jasper went

I blushed

"I know John, I never expected it either" I said

"You look cute together" he said

I ignored his little statement

"John what hapepend to you?" I asked

"What do you mean what happened to me?" he asked

I looked over at Mark who was eyeing John

"You disappeared, you broke my heart John" I said

"Oh….that" he said

"Yes THAT, what else is there John?" I said

"I'm so sorry for disappearing sweet thing" he said

"John what the heck happened to you? I know you're staling" I said

"It's just….." he said

"John did I get you fired?" I asked

"No! God sweet thing I didn't get fired, I left on my own" he said

"Why?" I asked

"Sweet thing….i had to leave, I couldn't stay here any longer" he said

"Then why are you here now?" I asked putting my hands on my hips glaring at him

"You didn't hear did you?" he asked

"Hear what?" I asked confused

"What happened to this place…." Mark said

"What happened?" I asked

"A couple months ago, a masked guy came into the store with a gun. He was basically just from the crazy house and shot everyone in the store, he escaped and the police did finally catch him. This place cant be used or even gone into…..we had to do something. When I left the shop, Jason told me if he ever died that it was going to be mine. I'm choosing to board this place up….i cant stand using it again" he said

I felt so bad that I didn't know of Jason's death, John and I had been like his children after his wife and children passed away in a car accident.

"I….I didn't know" I said

"I'm not shocked you didn't know…..stuff doesn't get around so fast anymore" John said

"Ya tell me about it" I said

"Get on with you Alice, you were saying something about Edward…..what the hell happened with him?" he asked

"I'm now surprised you didn't know this…." I said

"What didn't we know?" Mark asked

"Edward's famous," I said

"You're kidding" John said

I shook my head at him

"Nope, about a year and a half after you….left, Edward was signed with a big recording company, he was famous pretty much a few weeks after he began, I'm surprised you haven't heard his music…." I said

"Name a song" he said testing me

"I'd come for you" I said

"I don't—" he said but Mark cut him off

"You're kidding!" Mark said

"Does he act?" John asked

"That's obvious!" Mark said rolling his eyes

Okay I like this guy,

"I'm sorry I'm not into music or movies as much as you Mark" John said rolling his eyes

His accent was still as thick as ever,

"John where did you go when you left?" I asked

"Home to Tennessee" he said

"What about your parents? Are they still here?" I asked

"Yup, for all I know. I didn't keep in contact with anyone here…..obviously" he said

That's true ….he didn't stay in contact with anyone….and I hated how he disappeared with not telling me. Can years of nothing really fix a friendship? I doubt this.

* * *

**Yay John is back :) I'm happy and i hope you are happy to! Please go check out Welcome to the Family and review if you havent already done it...i'd appreciate it! Please review for me guys :) **


	9. Sick

**Hello lovely readers! I'm back...again :) I loved the few reviews i got, thanks everyone who reviewed! **

**HOPE YOU LOVE THE CHAPTER :) **

* * *

Chapter 8

Alice's POV

A few minutes later, I returned home and Jasper pulled me into another hug. All I could think about was John and Mark, how could he have left so easily without being hurt so much for leaving everyone?

"You had us really worried honey," Mom said

"I'm sorry Mom…" I said

"Just don't do it again okay?" she asked

"I promise," I said

Bella's POV

Nothing changed the next morning, Edward was in his studio from 9 to 12, and Renesmee was up at 8:30…..with a bad stomach ache. I was hoping she did not pass it on to anyone in the family so I kept her in bed all morning.

"Mommy I don't feel well," Renesmee whined rolling over in her bed.

I brushed her hair away from her face feeling her head; it was not too hot ,but not the right temperature.

"I know baby," I said.

She whimpered holding onto me, she obviously does not like being sick. I felt a wash of nauseous come across me, but I ignored it noticing it going away in a few minutes….maybe I am just hungry. (Doubt it ;))

"Bella? Renesmee?" Edward called out.

"In Renesmee's room!" I yelled

I could hear him walk over here and open the door

"Oh baby, what's wrong?" Edward asked walking over to Renesmee's side.

"I don't feel well daddy," she whimpered

"Me neither," I said as the nausea returned

I dashed for the bathroom from my daughter's side puking up my breakfast. I could feel Edward pull back my hair seconds later.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked

I whimpered, just like Renesmee. "Whatever I can do, tell me baby," he said

"It's probably just a bug going around," I said.

He smiled a little bit

"I hope so, just hopefully I don't catch it," he said

"Hopefully" I said

~-Time skip-~

Hours later I was back puking my guts out, I wish I could get better. Renesmee's stomach bug went away after a few more hours but mine has not…

"Baby, you're worrying me," Edward said.

"My body has to be rejecting something," I said.

"We can keep you on soup or broth if you want…." He said

"If I don't get any better by tomorrow then you can take care of me," I said

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you," he said

"I love you too," I said.

~-Another time skip-~

The rest of the day went by quickly and nausea settled down a little bit to. Edward still insisted on taking care of me with broth and soup….but I did not mind. Today he insisted on taking Renesmee to the park and I wanted to stay home which meant he invited over his mom. When she pulled in, I made sure to unlock the door

"Good morning Bella" Liz said smiling.

"Good morning Elizabeth" I said.

She came into the house and quietly sat on the couch."Edward said you weren't feeling well," she said.

"It was just a bug, Renesmee was sick and I was around her all day." I said

"Yes I see but have you ever explored your options honey?" she asked

"Elizabeth…..what are you trying to say?" I asked

"Honey when you last had your period?" she asked

My future mother in law is seriously asking me this. She made me count back the days though….shit…I am late!

"I'm late" I said

"That's what I thought, you don't just feel nausea like you did for nothing honey trust me, I've been pregnant twice" she said.

"And I've been pregnant once." I said

"How did you figure out you were pregnant the first time?" she asked

"I went to the doctor," I said

"Was it basically a surprise? Because I bet this is to," she said

"Edward and I….we aren't ready for another baby" I said

"I know with all the drama right now honey that it's not good to have a baby right now, but would you really abort the baby just because of drama?" she asked

"No! God Elizabeth I wouldn't ever kill an innocent person, let alone a baby" I said

"You might want to know before it's too late Bella," she said.

"I don't know what Edward would think," I said.

"Edward's going to be happy of course honey, he never got to witness your pregnancy with Renesmee. You're already wonderful parents to her and you'll be wonderful parents all over again," she said.

I whimpered and she sighed."You're not ready,".

"I wasn't ready to have another baby no…..I can't change anything now" I said.

"My son's going to be scared Bella, I will tell you that. The only pregnancy he has witnessed was Emmett's and he was 3 years old then so it has just been 27 years Bella and it has you were talking about. It's obvious he's head over heels for you," she said.

"I regret it," I said.

"The baby?" she asked.

"Not coming here, telling him about Renesmee sooner.I regret it all" I said.

"It's nothing to regret honey, you were a young girl, you didn't know what to do about anything," she said.

"I still regret it Elizabeth," I said.

"Let's get off that topic, maybe we can find out if you are pregnant while they're gone," she said

I shook my head at her,"I want to wait for Edward," I said.

She smiled at me."I understand, I always wanted to wait for Edward and Emmett's father when I got pregnant," she said

"How long have you and Edward Sr. been together?" I asked unexpectedly

"33 years, we waited a few years to have Edward Jr.," she said

They've been together 33 years….holy shit. I hope Edward and I can be together that long

"We met when we were 17, and the thing was when we were in high school we had a pregnancy scare, it was false thank god. Everyone has their bad times in a relationship to trust me Bella, you and Edward aren't the only ones with problems" she said

"I know…." I said

Would I have another baby? Would WE have another baby?

* * *

**New baby...maybe. Though something is going to happen to a baby...not saying which one. I bet you all thought when her nausea hit her that she was pregnant didnt you? I know you did! Guess what guys? I made a website! Website (spaces are periods) robstenlover93 (period) weebly (period) com /(no period) index (period) html**

**go check it out please! Please review my lovely readers and reviewers!**


	10. Positive

**Ok i'm pissed off right now. The reviews are pissing me the fuck off and i'm tired of you guys not reviewing or reading! The updates wont come without you reviewing anymore! I'm tired of you guys basically ignoring this story, almost everyone of you BAM! Disappeared! I know you all favorite this story why cant you review for me? I REMIND YOU! THIS STORY IS ONLY 21 CHAPTERS! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AT THE END!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

About an hour or so, later Edward and Renesmee walked in the door. After going out and buying four different pregnancy tests Elizabeth and I came back here and just talked for a little while.

"Good luck" she whispered in my ear

She kissed her son's cheek and Renesmee's head

"I had a wonderful time Bella, thank you for a nice morning," she said smiling at me

"You're welcome," I said smiling

When she left, Renesmee went off to play and he sat next to me,

"Are you feeling better?" he asked

"Much" I said

Maybe in several months I will be okay again,

"How was time with my mom?" he asked

"It was fun, we talked about how your parents got together at 17 and have been married for 33 years," I said

"Oh yeah, that's it? Because I know that story doesn't take 2 and half hours," he said

"Well we did talk about some other things," I said

"Oh yeah? Do share," he said

"You know how much I love you right?" I asked

"Hmm" he said

I stood up and he stood up with me as I dragged him to the bathroom,

"Baby, Brian isn't here today," he said

"I know, I don't want shower sex," I said

"Okay who took my fiancé and replaced her with this double?" he asked teasing with me

"Ha Ha" I said rolling my eyes at him

He chuckled at me

"I thought it was funny," he said

"Well I don't," I said

He rolled his eyes

"Snappy much?" he asked

I rolled my eyes at him, he had better get used to it. When we finally reached the bathroom, he looked confused

"Why are we in here?" he asked

"Edward….." I said

"What's up baby?" he asked

"Your mom was talking to me about my nausea today while you were gone," I said

"I figured she did, that's why I sent her over" he said

"Well she pointed something out to me I didn't notice" I said

"What was that?" he asked

"Edward I'm late" I said

He looked at me trying to figure out what I meant

"Late….you is late?" he asked

He was still confused until it hit him and his eyes widened

"Your late" he said

"I'm a couple days late Edward and your mom pointed out when I got pregnant with Renesmee," she said

"….you is pregnant?" he asked

"I don't know yet, I wanted to wait to take the tests" I said

"Okay, I'm here now so you can take them" he said

I shooed him out of the room and peed on the sticks before setting them on the sink,

"We have to wait three minutes," I said to Edward

"I wish we could have planned this," he said

"I know but we can't plan everything Edward," I said

It seemed like the 3 minutes took forever before my phone went off, and I walked over to the bathroom sink with Edward behind me. Picking up two of the tests, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Opening my eyes I looked down at the 2 tests seeing the little word _**Pregnant**_ and the two little lines singling I was pregnant.

"I'm sorry," I said throwing my arms around Edward

"Shh baby you have nothing to be sorry for" he said

"Yes I do," I said whimpering

"Bella last I knew it took two people to make a baby" he said

"I love you Edward," I said

"I love you too Bella" he said

He kissed my forehead,

"I know this wasn't planned," I said

"Baby I don't care if this was planned or not, I'll love you forever through this. You won't ever have to do this alone again," he said

I had wished I never had to do this the first time alone, but can I change it now? No I cannot, but I would go back in a heartbeat if I could change it.

"It still hurts," I said

"I know baby I know, if I could go back I would….in a heartbeat." He said

That was one thing we could get along with. We left her bathroom and sat in the living room just cuddled up towards each other,

"What's going to happen about the wedding?" I asked looking up at him

"Well we can have the wedding before you start to show or we can wait until after the baby is born," he said

With us, something bad is going to happen either way,

"I think we should do it before….we don't what is going to happen afterwards," I said

"Well then we're going to have to tell my family and yours sooner than later," he said

"We….we should make sure first, that the tests aren't wrong" I said

"My mom probably already knows since she suspected about it first and we need to find an OB/YGN" he said

I agreed with him, I had to see an OB/YGN sooner than later to see how far along I was and when I was due, and all of that. Being pregnant again…..god I cannot believe it we are having a baby again. I would have thought we would have a honeymoon baby after our wedding….I never expected to have a baby before the wedding. Who would have thought of another baby right now on top of all this drama? Who's going to get pregnant next? I mean Rosalie can't…..who, who will get pregnant in this little family? Telling Renesmee is another thing, how is she going to react to us telling her she'll be getting a new brother or sister in 9 months?

James told me how jealous he was when Dad told him Mom was pregnant with me, is Renesmee going to be that jealous? James illness still bothers me, isn't the saying 'when one is born one dies'? I'm terrified that my brother is going to die, just losing him would be devastating enough, but for my child to take his place? Impossible. Edward and I's baby will always have a big place in my heart yes, but my brother will always be my brother no matter what happens to him or how mad he was at me at unknown times.

How can this all happen at one time? Sometime life really sucks….

* * *

**You review you get an update. Reviews=Happy Me=Updates more often. I know some of you review each chapter and i love you for that (Not in a creepy way) but now i wanna see someone new review for me, someone who favorites this and looks at the reviews saying i dont need them because of having 73 with 8 chapters...that's 9 a chapter! I sure didnt get 9 reviews last chapter! This story isnt getting anywhere and im pissed off by that. I told you at the end of FWWL that if this is IGNORED and doesnt do well i would delete it and just add an epilogue at the end of FWWL, do you want that? I know some of you may be pissed at me instead of me being pissed at you for saying this is stupid and you dont even get this many but look at FWWL...i want to see you review IF YOU REVIEWED on FWWL. **

**Sorry for my rambling but it kind of pissed me off with you readers! I know your reading! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**p.s- i get my car tomorrow yay!**

**P.p.s- if you add me on facebook for my personal facebook please tell me who you are on here so i know! I've had 2 or 3 of you add me and i only know one of you (Monyetta). So if you do add me...please inform me on here or facebook. I want to know who is who!  
**

**~RobstenLover93**


	11. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**This isnt an update...how much i wish it was an update it's not. Something has come up. **

**You know how when laptops overheat the fan turns on and it cools down quickly right? Mine is different...**

**it shut down the other day while i was doing something, it was over 90 degrees! This same thing happened with my mom's laptop and she **

**hasnt been able to use to since. I'll also say this, if my computer dies completely these documents ARE ****NOT**** saved on a flash drive **

**which means all the chapters i have done will be gone just like that! I do not want to risk anything so when i can im going to update...or put all my active storys on hold. **

**please stick with me! **


	12. Babies?

**i guess i was sastified witg the reviews to update today, and this chapter is a big one (minus the wedding(s). Right now i want to work on outtakes possibly for this but not much would happen tonight since my hand is in horrible pain (i can barely write this). **

**HOPE YOU LIKE THE CAHPTER **

* * *

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

Edward didn't want to waste time, and we found myself an OB/GYN soon enough. I didn't mind though, he's my fiancé and he wants to know, he wants to be with me through this one. He got me an appointment the next day because all he did was to tell the teenage girl who he was….I heard the screams on the other side of the phone from the kitchen.

Renesmee immediately wanted to know what was going on, but we don't want to tell her until we know for sure. After setting the appointment he called his mother asking her if she could watch Renesmee tomorrow for a little while and she gushed to him about she couldn't wait to have another grandbaby. She talked his ear off about not leaving me again with a baby and he rolled his eyes every time she said something like that.

I know he won't leave me again, but I still fear it what if he does leave. Maybe he's not ready to have a baby…..

"Baby whatever you are thinking it won't happen" Edward said

"I know, but I can still think it" I said

"Don't put a bunch of stress on yourself Bella, it can't be good for the baby" he said

I didn't want to bother him so I didn't think about it anymore…but can it really last for the next few (several) months? I doubt it.

~-The Next Day-~

"Don't go" Renesmee said attaching herself to Edward's leg

She didn't want Grandma to watch her, she wanted to come with us but I knew it would be a good thing until we knew for sure.

"Baby we won't be gone long" I said

"No! I don't want to stay with Grandma" she said

Elizabeth pried her off Edward's leg,

"We'll have fun honey, mommy and daddy won't be gone long" she said

"No!" she said trying to wiggle out of Elizabeth's arms

I kissed her head, and she whined still trying to get out of Elizabeth's arms.

"Don't go mommy" she whined

"I'll be back in a little while baby, be good for grandma" I said

She whined again as Edward and I got into the car. I didn't look back because I knew I would give in to her,

"Are you ready?" he asked 10 minutes later as we pulled into the doctor's office

I shook my head, I am ready to see my baby –our baby- but it scares me, being pregnant again.

"You'll be okay" he said

"I know, let's go" I said

He turned off the car and we each got out of the car, no paparazzi in sight. After linking our fingers together, we went in and walked into the doctor's office, everybody stopped what they were doing to look at us. Most eyes widened and phones flashed open, tweeting, face booking, taking photos, anything to get a hold of Edward. Walking up to, the desk Edward flashed his crooked smile and the girl was gone in her dreams.

"We're here to see Dr. Johnson" I said rolling my eyes at my fiancé

He immediately set me up with his mother's old OB/YGN because he and Dr. Johnson were always close

"Of course…..um just sign in here" she mumbled

Signing in was easy, waiting was another thing with bunches of fans, or just people who know him?

"Miss Swan? Dr. Johnson is ready for you" the nurse said

We stood up and walked through the doors together, the nurse did the regulars about taking anything that a regular doctor would. When we got into the room, it didn't take long before Dr. Johnson came into the room.

"Ah Edward I thought I would never see you in here" he said smiling

"Hello Jack" he said smiling

He smiled back at Edward, and looked down at the chart

"Hello Bella, I'm Dr. Johnson, or Jack if you prefer that. You said you think you're pregnant?" he asked

"Yes," I said

"We'll let me take care of this and then we can figure out if your assumptions are correct" he said

He took care of the machine, and I sat on the cold hard table, which was oddly nothing new to me. After having me pee in a cup to make sure I was pregnant he walked off and soon came back.

"All right that's set, could you lift up your shirt for me please?" he asked

Lifting up my shirt was easy; this doctor's appotiment would be the easiest thing through my pregnancy.

"This may be cold" he said

It was freezing and I shivered, not feeling that for a few years does do effects on you. He waved the wand around my stomach looking for anything,

"Well it seems your assumptions were correct" he said

My eyes lit up, Edward and I were having a baby.

"Congratulations….it seems your 6 weeks….." he said

6 weeks, god that's like the first time we had sex after we came here.

"Do you see this here?" he asked pointing at the screen

I looked over at the screen seeing my baby, my peanut

"Yes" I said

"And this?" he asked pointing to another point on the screen

"Yes" I said

"You're having twins, this is baby A and this is baby B, you seem to be due December 15th" he said pointing to the two spots on the screen

Twin, we're having twins….oh god.

"Twins" Edward said as his eyes widened

"Congratulations, would you like a picture?" he asked

I nodded my head and he walked off. I rubbed the stuff off my stomach and pulled my shirt down looking at Edward,

"Twins" he said

"We're having twins," I said

He was still trying to believe it, twice the babies…..god.

"We didn't even plan one baby" I said

He didn't say anything he just gave me a sweet kiss, which I obviously returned.

"I love you" he said breaking away from our kiss

"I love you too" I said

"The wedding is going to have to be sooner than expected" he said

"I know, and right now I don't really care" I said

He smiled at me giving me another sweet small kiss before Jack came back in the room, which broke it away

"Tell your mother hello for me Edward" he said

"Will do" he said

Even though Jack is in his late 60's, he seemed like a really nice guy. I think I may like my OB/YGN.

"Can you believe it yet?" Edward asked

"No" I said holding the ultrasound

Could I believe we were having twins? No, was I surprised yesterday when I thought we were having a BABY? Just a bit. Now that I –we- know it's twins, god that's 2 times the trouble but I cant wait for our twins to be here. Just 34 weeks to go.

**A/N- TWINS! Now you know SnappleApple450Fan3 why i said to change ONE word in your sentence. Outtake requests available! I say again thse outtakes will NOT be done tonight since my hand is in so much pain! 12 reviews away from 100! Can we do it? if we do get a 100 reviews or over 100 the next update will come sooner then expected. Please review!**


	13. Forget Me?

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

We went back to Elizabeth's house and when she saw us, her eyes lit up,

"Finally you're here, everyone is in the living room, and would it be a nice time to tell them?" she asked

"Jack says hi Mom" Edward said

She smiled

"That's nice of him, so was I right?" she asked

"6 weeks, twins" I said

She covered her mouth in shock and looked down to my bumped stomach.

"Twins?'" she asked

"Twins" I said

She gave me a huge hug placing her hand on my bumped stomach I just noticed

"Congratulations honey" she said

"Thank you Elizabeth" I said hugging her back

She let go of me and hugged her son before we walked inside where Renesmee attacked my leg. I didnt blame her though. I missed my baby girl so so much.

"Mommy you're home!" she squealed

We weren't home home, but we were back with our Renesmee and no matter how short the time we were away i had missed my daughter like crazy.

"It seems like it's been forever since I've seen you" Alice said hugging me after Renesmee got the hug and kiss she wanted.

What's with hugs today? I mean…..i know i'm pregnant now but...

"Hey Alice have you ever thought of moving the wedding up?" I asked randomly

"Of course I have, I don't want to look like a whale at your wedding" she said

"Well we've been thinking about it, when's the closet date we can have the wedding?" I asked

"We could have the wedding in two weeks if I push it" she said

Instead of standing Alice and I sat on the couch and Edward sat next to me holding my hand, and she looked between us confused.

"What's with moving it up so early though? I thought you two wanted to wait" she said

"We did, but something came up" Edward said

"Tell them" Elizabeth said

"Tell us what?" Emmett said

I looked back at my fiancé and he nodded before i had to tell everyone i took a deep breath

"We're pregnant," I said

Alice's eyes widened

"Oh my god! We can raise our babies together!" she gushed

"You're pregnant?" Rosalie asked

"Yes….with twins" I said trying to be nice since i knew she hadnt been able to ever get pregnant...

"Damn bro, double the trouble!" Emmett said to his brother smacking his brother's shoulder

The thing is with Emmett and telling him we're pregnant is that he knows we have sex often, which is somewhat gross since he's Edward's brother. I couldnt think of Em and Rose, *shudders*

"When are you due?" Alice asked

"December" I said

"Damn girl you got pregnant before me! I'm not due till January" she pouted

I giggled at her and Jasper rolled his eyes,

"Great now there are two pregnant women at the same time" he muttered

I don't blame him about saying, during my first pregnancy I was way to hormonal around James.

"Jasper!" Rosalie said scolding her older brother

"Its okay, my brother said it was bad enough with me during my pregnancy with Renesmee I was way to hormonal" I said

Elizabeth giggled

"I believe that, you'll probably be twice hormonal with twins this time around" he said

Being hormonal the first time almost lost me my brother, how is this going to change everything? Losing my brother the first time went like this:

_**Flashback**_

"_**Bella" James whined at two in the morning **_

_**Being pregnant sucks, I absolutely hate this. **_

"_**James shut up" I said eating my ice cream**_

_**He yawned **_

"_**It's 2 in the morning Bella, can we please go to sleep?" he asked**_

"_**I'm not sleepy and neither is my baby" I snapped rubbing my stomach**_

"_**I bet she is and you're just keeping her awake" he said**_

"_**No! My baby wouldn't do that to her mommy, would you Renesmee?" I asked rubbing my stomach again**_

_**He groaned burying his face in pillow**_

"_**Oh for Christ's sake just leave" I snapped at him**_

"_**What the fuck Bella?" he asked**_

"_**Hey! Do not swear in front of me, she can hear you!" I said**_

"_**Well maybe then I will leave, leave this town and you" he said grabbing his keys **_

_**He started to walk over to the door and when he was just going to leave i immediately felt bad for snapping at him. **_

"_**James I'm sorry" I said**_

"_**Bella" he said sighing a little bit**_

_**his hand was still on the door knob and i didnt want him to leave. **_

"_**I'm hormonal, and due in 3 days sue me" I said **_

_**He sighed again and took his hand off the door knob walking back over to me. He put his keys up and sat next to me on the couch**_

"_**I'm sorry Bella" he said**_

_**"You have nothing to be sorry for James, it's my fault" i said **_

_**"Bella you know it's not your fault, last i knew it took more then one person to create a baby." he said winking at me**_

_**i scoffed at my brother shaking my head, that idiot. **_

_**End of flashback**_

I went into labor an hour later, and James was actually glad we were awake at three in the morning. I snapped at him to get me to the hospital because at the time, my contractions were 15 minutes apart, and then 16 hours later I had my baby. I really hope I am not so hormonal with the twins and risk my marriage at the time with Edward that would suck ass.

"Oh my god Bella, did you ever think about our kids growing up together?" Alice gushed

The second time she's brought that up today, and i think after one time it would be settled.

"Never thought of it Alice, it's been a long afternoon" I said

"I guess so," she said

Renesmee tugged on my pants,

"What's up baby?" I asked

"I 'fused momma" she said

I picked her up setting her on my lap,

"What's this mean?" she asked

"It means you're going to have a baby brother or sister….or both" I said

She still looked confused

"Nessie do you remember when Uncle Jasper and I told everyone we were pregnant?" Alice said

"Uh huh" she said

"Well now your mommy and daddy are pregnant, but they're going to have 2 babies" Alice said

"Two?" she asked

"Yes two that means you could have 2 brothers, 2 sisters, or a brother and a sister. It also means you're going to be a big sister!" Alice said

"Mommy?" Renesmee asked

"What's up baby?" I asked

"Are you gonna forget me with the babies?" she asked with tears in her eyes

My heart swelled,

"No Renesmee never, we'll always love you no matter what," I said pulling her into a hug and wiping her tears away.

"You sure?" she asked

"I'm sure baby, nothing's going to change with you," I said

She stayed close to me, and I held her close to me. Even thinking about abandoning my daughter because of the twins made my heart swell; I do not think I would be that stupid. If I ever even thought of abandoning my daughter, I would go to see someone. I would see that person as long as I could if that ever happened to me until I knew I would not have to worry about abandoning our daughter.

I do not get the parents that do that abandon their child over another one or put the child in foster care their whole lives. What happens to these kids? Even if they are adopted how bad of children can they turn out to be. I do not ever want my children to end up as those kids put in foster homes, how a child can turn so bad….I do not know these people.

Why can't a person just love a child with their whole heart? I mean I get if they are a teenager and do not feel like it is the right time to have a child and have an adoptive couple that is different. Ya….life is kind of weird right now in this family but I couldn't ask for a better family.

* * *

**From now on all my author notes will be at the bottom. I want to thank every single one of you for reviewing for me! I was happy to see an old reviewer back last night, it made my day! I'm updating now because in a few hours im going to my cousin's birthday party, he turns 2 tomorrow! I hated writing how Renesmee thought her Mommy and Daddy would abandon her after the twins were born and it broke my heart writing it, did it break your heart reading it? **

**3 away from 100! Whoever is my 100th reviewer will get a special mention in the next chapter :) Please review! **


	14. Bleeding

Chapter 12

Alice's POV

I couldn't believe it Bella was pregnant! Before Edward and her got back together I remember when we went shopping and now we were talking that if they got back together if they would have another baby or not. She said if they got back together she wanted to wait to have another baby with him, but it doesn't seem like they waited. After chatting with Bella about both of our pregnancies, they went home because Renesmee's eyes were starting to droop.

It was way past her naptime so when they left, Rosalie and Emmett quickly followed. I knew that we would have to go home eventually and not stay with my parents all night, who knows what, would happen. Jasper soon grabbed my hand standing up,

"Are you going home?" Aunt Liz asked

"Yup, I think it's time" Jasper said pulling me from the couch

My mother gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek,

"Don't do anything stupid," she said

She knew I wouldn't even think about doing something stupid.

"You know I won't," I said

"I know but I still care about you and your safety….and now my grandchild's," she said

I smiled at my mother pulling her into another hug. I'm so glad that she is here for me during my pregnancy, it would be nice to have my real mother here to but I know that is never going to happen. According to Mia, I'm lucky to have Esme and Carlisle as my parents and be a child that was pulled through hundreds of foster homes as a child.

Jasper and I left the house after I was done hugging my mother walking down the street towards our house. Since our house wasn't too far away when we went to my parents, we didn't have to waste our gas and we could walk instead. I know when I'm farther into my pregnancy I'm not going to want to walk to my parents' house much more and we will take the car.

When we got home, I sat on the couch pulling my legs up to my chest, breathing hardly just being tired.

"Alice honeys are you okay?" Jasper asked worried about me

"I'm fine, just tired" I said

"You sure?" he asked

I nodded my head at him and closed my eyes wishing for sleep to take over my body. I kind of feel like I'm on my period and im very tired but that's somewhat impossible since I'm pregnant. I've heard about some women having blood spotting during a pregnancy, but most of those women never knew they were pregnant in the first place.

"Baby I think you're bleeding" Jasper said a little while later

My eyes shot open, I was bleeding….I is bleeding

"Alice I'm serious," he said

"Jasper…." I said

"Ali what's going on?" he asked

"I….." I said

"Ali!" he said

"Take me to the hospital or something!" I said

I can't…I can't lose the baby, don't let me lose the baby. Jasper picked me off the couch and ran to the car, setting me in the passenger seat I whimpered feeling the blood, I think….I can't lose the baby! Jasper didn't hesitate to speed us to the hospital, he pulled into the emergency room and I whimpered just wanting to sleep.

"Ali stay awake please," Jasper, pleaded picking me off the seat

I didn't want to stay awake so I let my world go black.

Jasper's POV

I noticed her starting to bleed when she closed her eyes and it scared the shit out of me at first. When we figured, out we were pregnant and it was confirmed with the doctor I spent the whole night looking up things that could happen during a first pregnancy. Miscarriage was the first thing I saw, and the worst thing that could happen. I read up on that noticing that one of the things to happen between that is bleeding, severe bleeding.

When Alice started to bleed, I froze in fear, but finally found my words telling her she was bleeding and when her eyes shot open I knew it was bad. Rushing her to the hospital was scary, even as a grown man, seeing her bleed like that made me scared for her life and our baby's.

When we got to the hospital, I begged her to stay awake for me but her eyes dropped shut and her breathing slowed, it scared me even more.

"Please help her," I begged

"Son what's wrong?" an older lady asked

"My wife is a few weeks pregnant and she's starting to bleed…." I said

"Oh my, it sounds like a miscarriage to me, let me get her a wheelchair," she said

She rushed off and just about seconds later she came back with a wheel chair, after setting my passed out wife in the wheel chair the lady started to ask me some questions.

"Has your wife had any back pains in the last week or so?" she asked

I shook my head, Alice was not complaining about back pain.

"Walk with me honey," she said

I watched the doctors Wisk my wife away but I walked with the nurse

"How about some cramps….anything like when she was on her period?" she asked

"I don't think so, Alice always tells me what's bothering her with her body," I said

"Of course, did Alice have any nausea minus her morning sickness?" she asked

"She felt sick at her parents' house when we got there….." I said

"If you wife a drug user, smoker, drinker, eaten anything undercooked, been in a car accident recently, over 35, does she have lyme or fifth disease or diabetes?" she asked

I shook my head, the only time I have seen Alice drink was at our wedding, she is never cooked, and she would kill me if I undercooked her food! She's never been in a car accident (that's me), she's not even 30 yet, and I'm never even heard of the other things….well expect diabetes, and I know she doesn't have that.

"We'll keep you updated on your wife honey, you can sit in here" she said

I went into the room where men sat with their heads in their hands waiting for something, anything. Much of them were in some horrible condition but others were fine. When I opened the door and stood there most heads snapped up but went back down again after seeing it was just me. Would I end up like these guys because of my alice? I just….god I hope she is okay.

"Jasper Hale is that you?" a person asked

My eyes snapped to the person, who the hell is addressing me? I think my mood darkened every worse when I saw her,

"Juliet" I said

* * *

**I'll say this now, DONT HATE ME and i'm sorry for the cliffhanger again...well i lied, im not sorry :) Are you here for A-J? Yes or No? If so i think it's time you leave :) If you remember a chapter in FWWL or this story Jasper had talked about his ex, you've just met her ;) I lost track of my reviews but my 100th was either Elizabethtps or Matthias Stormcrow but thanks to everyone for reviewing, i appreciate it! **

**No updates next week monday (22nd) or Tuesday (23rd), im going to a concert 4 hours away so i'll be home super late at night :) **

**GROUPS NOTICE- Two groups now! Ever hear of the eliminators? Join EsmePlatt95 and I's group Destroying Eliminators group on facebook, 22 members and growing! Second group is one giving you updates about everything and all my stories and new storys :) I put everything there and it's only up to 5 members :( I know you read! Remember that ;) **

**Please...oh please review!**


	15. Juliet

Chapter 13

Jasper's POV

I was pissed at her, why did she have to be here now?

"I knew it was you! Oh my god Jasper it's so nice to see you," she said

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Well…my boyfriend is in the ICU" she said

Thank god, that bitch moved on, but it made me feel kind of bad.

"And you?" she asked

"My wife had a miscarriage," I said

Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh wow….I'm sorry," she said

"You don't give a shit Juliet, that's a big fat ass lie." I said

"No Jasper, I really am sorry…..losing a child is horrible" she said

"Like you would know," I said

She dropped her head looking at the floor

"Ya right" she said

I ignored her little comment,

"So where's the kid you tried to pin on me some years ago?" I asked

She mumbled something else but I did not catch it,

"Never mind Jasper, maybe seeing you again wasn't such a good thing," she said about to walk away

I felt bad, how could I be so stupid?

"Juliet wait….I'm sorry," I said

"Forget it Jasper," she said

"No Juliet tell me, I'm sorry for whatever I said, tell me about your son," I said

"He's dead okay?" she said randomly

I froze looking at her her son is dead?

"What….what happened?" I asked

"A few months after you left me, I was struggling to keep my job and sent Noah to the babysitter, I thought nothing of it. When I went back to pick him up the house was all taped up, and police were there. Someone broke into the house killed Noah, his babysitter and all of her family…." She said

This was just a few months after I broke up with her for lying to me,

"Jasper I'm really sorry for not telling you Noah wasn't yours…I feared you would hate me," she said

"I would have despised you Juliet, but it's over now," I said

She nodded her head,

"I understand that Jasper, but even though I never told you about Noah not being yours I….I regret it jasper" she said

"What ever happened with his real father?" I asked

"John never knew him, it'd be pointless now since Noah is gone," she said

"He probably still would like to know Juliet" I said

"I know Jasper, but I'm not going to tell him after….what 6 years?" she asked

"I just think he would—"I said being cut off

"Jasper Hale?" the nurse called out

"Bye Julie" I said

She smiled a little bit, just liking to hear her old nickname.

"Bye Jas" she said

I walked over to the nurse and she smiled at me,

"Hello Jasper, I'll be taking you to your wife now," she said

I nodded at her and we walked out of the waiting room, down the hall.

"Is she okay?" I asked

"She's very emotional, it was indeed a miscarriage," she said

My heart swelled, Alice had a miscarriage, oh god. I could not stand to know what was so wrong with my wife. When the nurse and I got to Alice's room, she slightly smiled

"I'll give you two sometime, just press the button if you need anything," she said walking the other way

I opened the door and walked into my wife's room where she lay facing the wall opposite of me.

"Ali" I said

She turned towards me and I saw how red her eyes were from crying,

"Baby I'm sorry," she said

"Alice honey you didn't do anything, it happens" I said

"Yes but why did it have to happen to us? Haven't we had enough bad luck?" she cried

I walked over to her sitting on the bed and pulling her into my arms,

"Ali this stuff is meant to happen remember?" I said

"No it isn't Jasper! We were not meant to lose our baby, our baby Jasper! I did not do anything to make him/her die! Why us, why do we….why do we have to have such bad luck?" she cried out

"I'm so so sorry Ali, if I could go back and change all of our bad luck I would Ali….I would," I said

She whimpered leaning into my hold just sobbing, and I held her so willingly. Losing a child, no matter how small the baby was, how far along Alice was in her pregnancy it still hurts like hell.

"I always thought it would be perfect when we got pregnant Jas….this is not perfect" she said whimpering a bit still

Getting off topic, I brought up whom I knocked into to

"This is off topic, but do you want to know who I knocked into?" I asked

"I don't think I want to know Jas…..the day's been bad enough" she said the tears still in her eyes

I sat there and did not tell her anything, just like she wanted but she punched my arm.

"Tell me Jas," she said

"I knocked into Juliet," I said

Her eyes widened and darkened with anger,

"Oh Ya and how did that go with that….the slut!" she said

"Ali honey please be careful, please we can't risk anything else. I did talk to Juliet, she lost Noah" I said

"Okay I'm sorry, and what do you mean she lost Noah?" she asked

"Noah died in a shooting at 3 months old" I said

Her eyes widened, and she buried her face on my chest

"This day is so bad for everyone, including us, what's next Jas? I don't think I can stand this anymore!" she cried in my chest

I don't know how long this crying would last but right now I don't give much as a fuck, all I care about is my wife and everything in our lives. Losing our baby was the worst thing to happen in so long and I hate every minute of it. All I want to do is scream my fucking head off, scream up at nothing why we have to deal with everything like this, I mean why us? why does our family have to be surrounded by such misery in a short amount of time? I don't get this world with this family….

* * *

**Happy Birthday SnappleApple450Fan3! Hope you have a great day :) The reviews blew me away a little bit, thank you all so much! I know none of you like Juliet and how i made Alice miscarriage, i'm sorry! Please review :) **


	16. Cheating?

Chapter 14

Bella's POV

~The Next Day~

I do not know what happened until Edward got the phone call from his mother and her sobbing on how Alice had a miscarriage. I felt bad for them so much and Liz said Alice and Jasper are devastated that they lost the baby. I would also be devastated if Edward and I lost the twins or Renesmee, I would die inside wishing it would have been my life and not an innocent baby's.

"Mommy why did grandma say I couldn't talk about the baby whenever we over there?" Renesmee asked dangling her feet from the couch where she sat.

How do you tell a 3 year old her aunt/cousin lost her baby from a miscarriage? How am I going to tell me daughter she is no longer going to have a cousin?

"Well um….Renesmee they found no baby," I said

"What does that mean?" she asked

"According to the doctors Renesmee, Auntie Alice was never pregnant there wasn't ever a baby" I said lying through my teeth

I was surprised I could lie to my own daughter since I cannot lie like hell,

"Why did she say otherwise Momma?" she asked

For a 3 year old, she has some good words.

"Because Auntie Alice thought we wouldn't like her…." I said lying again

"Cause baby?" she asked confused

"Yes baby" I said

"That not good" she said

"I know Renesmee, just don't mention it okay?" I said

She nodded and I pulled her close to me, as the door from Edward's room opened, and he walked out closing the door once he was out. He walked over to us kissed my lips, Renesmee's head, and then kissed me again.

"For you and the babies" he said

I smiled at him, as he wrapped his arm around me.

"I love you," I said

"I love you too," he said

Renesmee squirmed in my hold

"Momma let me go!" she giggled

I released my arm around her and she dashed away not bothering to say anything else to us, but I did not mind her doing that.

~-A few weeks later-~

Showing was not too hard for me, being 8 weeks pregnant with twins did not help me NOT to show. I like to cover up my bump for now but now that the wedding is fastly approaching, I know I will not be able to just forget about it. After Alice and Jasper lost their baby, she threw herself into wedding planning for Rose and me trying to get her mind off it.

Whenever someone mentioned children, babies, she would cry. Jasper told us she has been crying a lot about losing the baby feeling like it was all her fault. Esme tries to talk to her about how it was not her fault for losing the baby but it just makes Alice cry harder.

"Come on Bella, your wedding is in two days!" Alice said pushing me to do something

"Alice stop" I whined

"No Bella….don't you want to look your best on your wedding day," she said

"I do Alice but…." I said

"No buts Bella, I know stress isn't good for a pregnancy yada yada but this is your wedding" she whined

This has to be the first time she has brought out the word "pregnancy" and not burst into tears.

"I know Alice…." I said

"Then come with me please, I know this is stress on you but I can't help it! Planning these is my life," she said

"I thought your husband was your life…." I said

"Well Jasper can….Jasper can just go. I don't want to think of him right now," she said releasing my hand after dragging me to her old bedroom

I had a feeling their marriage was going down the hole and next thing we know-_bam! _They areDivorced.

"What about these? Do you like these?" she asked shoving a magazine with flowers in it

She had circled something big nice pretty flowers I loved them. However, do flowers really matter? I could care less what my flowers looked like.

"I love those," I said

Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when I said that and she smiled putting the book on the table,

"That's awesome Bella, now we are set," she said

She pulled out her phone and starting talking to someone all about the wedding, the flowers, the dress, the venue, the security….everything. I do not blame her about the security though, with paparazzi and being pregnant made the security even worse.

"Yes….Yes….I will I promise" she said

I had a feeling she was not talking to the florist, when she started giggling at the person.

"I will….I will, you to bye" she said hanging up the phone

She noticed me staring

"What's up Bella?" she asked confused

"Who was that?" I asked

"A friend" she said

She is obviously lying to me….

"I thought you were calling the florist for the wedding…." I said

She rolled her eyes

"I did that earlier, I already knew which ones you would like Bella, they're all set okay?" she asked

Lying again, that look on her face shows it all,

"You're lying to me Alice," I said

"Well to bad Bella," she said storming out of the room

I think her miscarriage may be ruining her and Jasper's marriage but I ignored it going for the stairs, which I went down carefully, and then going into the living room. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Liz, Esme, and Rosalie were sitting in there. Going to sit by Edward, he kissed my head,

"I thought you and Alice were planning…." Rose said

"She stormed out on me," I said

"Why did she do that?" Esme asked

She worries about her daughter…just like every other mother.

"I don't know, she said it was "too bad" and stormed out" I said

"That doesn't sound like Alice…." Edward said

"It doesn't, something must be up….." Rosalie said

"Jasper honey has you two been intimate since her miscarriage?" Liz asked

I bet he hated hearing her ask him that, but he shook his head

"No, Alice has been really edgy lately at home though…." He said

I have a feeling I know why….

"Has she been home often? You've been here a lot….." Esme said

"Not really, ever since she saw John again everything has been off…." He said

"Well nothing can go on with him, John is gay….right?" Esme asked

"As far as I know," he said

"It just makes me curious…." She said

"What? You can tell me Esme," he said

"You said Alice hasn't been home a lot, and say she's been very edgy lately…and she's not pregnant anymore…." Esme said

"Alice was talking to someone very "friendly" when she was supposed to call the florist for the wedding…." I said

Esme sadly looked to her son-in-law

"Jasper could Alice be cheating on you?" Esme asked

"No! God Alice wouldn't…..we've been together so long" he said

"It's just a suggestion honey, who knows. If she is, you're going to have deal with it…." Esme said

"Did…..how did you and Carlisle deal Esme? I can't stand it any longer, thinking about the baby…." He said

Edward told me whenever Esme and Carlisle used to have children she would get pregnant but miscarry before the 2nd month every time that is why they adopted Alice.

"Take her to see someone; whenever Carlisle and I lost a baby I would feel like it was my fault, she probably thinks that. If she is cheating on you confront her about it..." she said

I wonder if Esme is crazy….would Alice really admit it if she was cheating on him? I doubt it.

* * *

**I can assure you I have changed the ending Alice and Jasper will NOT get divorced, I promise :) I've recently got a new job! I havent had much writing in since then, but this story is FINISHED in my docs! Whoever follows my group on facebook, knows that I have decided against losing this series! A third story is under way :) My banner maker has DISAPPEARED (!) and i'm in need for someone to help me make a banner for the next story. I dont need any help for title suggestions, its already done with that :) **

**Summary-**

**One year equals one chapter. Edward and Bella thought they had their happily ever after a couple months after the twins were born. Rosalie and Emmett knew they were happy enough when Konnor was born, and Alice and Jasper…well they didn't know if they were happy or not. Follow everyone's stories of year after year. Last book in the Finding What Was Lost Trilogy!**

Title- Through Out The Years

**What do you think? Would you read it or should i just make the futuretake? Your choice :) This story is coming to an end! 7 more chapters to go :) Please review!**


	17. Jules

Chapter 15

Jasper's POV

It hurt; maybe Alice is cheating on me. Maybe she is tired of me after her miscarriage. 20 minutes after their little thoughts, Alice wanted to go home so I willingly went home with her, I do not need her hating me even more. When we got home, she went up to her room pulling on her pajamas

"Alice honey…." I said

"Hmm?" she asked not looking my way but at her phone

"Will you please look up at me?" I snapped

She looked up at me shocked I was snapping at her,

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked

"Wrong with me? Fuck Alice! You have your nose in your phone more than anything does the last few weeks! Ever since we lost the baby you've been so distant" I said

"Well not everyone can be perfect Jasper! I don't give a shit anymore about the baby" she snapped right back at me

"I know you do Alice, you need so see someone and talk!" I snapped at her

"No I don't need to see someone Jasper, I want to be alone" she said

"Baby…are you cheating on me?" I asked

Her eyes widened looking at me not in shock or anything but disbelief.

"Why the hell do you think of that? Was it Bella? Huh? That girl was spying on me!" she said

"No it wasn't Bella; it was your mother who excused you. Who have you been texting or calling all loveys dovey? It's fucking irritating Alice!" I said

"It's none of your god damn business who I talk to jasper," she snapped

"Yes it is Alice, you're my wife….not his or hers or whoever you talk to" I said

"So what Jasper? We've been to distant ever since the baby died ya so what no one gives a shit, I'm tired of being accused of old shit!" she snapped again

"What the fuck are you being accused of Cullen?" I hissed at her

"Forget it….get out of my house" she said

"Your house?" I asked raising my eyebrows

"Yes MY house, GET OUT!" she yelled

"Let me pack my stuff," I said

"No get out" she said

"Alice…." I said

"Leave!" she said

Grabbing my wallet from the table and MY car keys, I left the room. Leaving the house in my car, I screamed slamming my fists on the dashboard. After doing so, I pulled the piece of paper out of my pocket….with Juliet's number on it, and punched it into my cell phone.

"Hello?" she asked

"Juliet its Jasper" I said

"Jasper! It's so good to hear from you, what's up?" she asked

"I need a place to stay" I said

"Uh oh something happened huh?" she asked

"Ya" I said

"Wife has a bitch fit or something?" she asked

"She's cheating on me" I said

"Ouch….so you asked her about it and she kicked you out huh?" she asked

"You know me huh?" I asked

She laughed,

"We've only known each other before your mom died Jas…." She said

Ya that painful little reminder,

"I'm sorry Jas…..I shouldn't have brought it up" she said

"How's your boyfriend?" I asked

She paused before talking

"He passed" she said

"Geez Juliet I'm sorry" I said

"The doctors told me he had a little chance of living and he died…." She said

"So can I come over?" I asked

"Of course. 34 Gladwin St." she said

"See ya in 5 minutes" I said

"See ya" she said

I hung up the phone putting my now free hand back on the wheel doing a U-turn, she lived the other way. After punching it in my GPS, I finally did find her house, which was somewhat nice. Pulling into her driveway, I noticed some of her neighbors watching me, which was oddly weird. Rolling my eyes I took the key out of the ignition as Juliet walked out of the side door.

"Come on in" she said

She had bags under her eyes obviously; I think she took her boyfriend's death a bit far. Getting out of my car I slammed the door shut and went up to her, saying a quick hello,

"Thanks for letting me stay" I said

"It'll just be like old times…..but this isn't OUR place…." She said

"Don't remind me please Juliet, it still haunts me every now and then" I said rubbing my hand on my face

"Sorry" she said

"It's okay….I guess" I said

"So did your wife miscarry?" she asked

"Ya" I said

"That's why" she said

"What?" I asked

"Jeff –my boyfriend- and I became pregnant a couple weeks before the accident and miscarried also, our relationship was on the brink of nothing afterwards" she said

"Geez that sucks huh?" I asked

"Just a bit….." she said

"I'm sorry," I said

"Me too" she said

We sat on the couch, she grabbed the remote from me after picking it up and stuck out her tongue, and I laughed….just like old times. Kicking her feet up she placed them on my lap, which I did not mind one bit.

"You okay with that?" she asked

"Do whatever you want" I said

She smiled at me and went back to the TV, which had nothing interesting on it. She soon turned it off and looked to me,

"Jas…." She said

"Juliet…." I said

She suddenly threw her arms around my neck sitting on my lap,

"I'm so sad" she said burying her face in my chest

I tried to sooth her but it was not working

"I haven't slept since he died Jasper, not a wink and I can't stand it anymore! I need sleep, I need you Jas" she cried

"Juliet I'm still married…." I said

"I know but how much longer will you be married? If she cheated on you…" she said

I took a deep breath realizing Juliet is right, how long am I going to married after tonight? I doubt much longer.

"I missed you Jas," she said

"I missed you to Juliet" I said

"Please….I need you Jas, please" she cried

Before I knew it, her lips were on mine for the first time in so long but it felt good. Even sober I kissed Juliet back, just wanting to feel our kiss. She soon broke away

"Do you want me as much as I want you Jas? It's been way to long, ever since the 6th month of my pregnancy with Noah…." She said kissing down my neck

I shivered at her touch but soon moaned, god….

"Oh yes Jules I do" I moaned

She crushed our lips together once again and I just felt around her body, stopping at her ass.

"I did miss you Jas, but we can't do this on the couch" she moaned

I smirked at her,

"We've done it many times on a couch" I said

She grinned from ear to ear, and the next thing I knew we were stripping each other and I liked it.

* * *

**A/N- Jasper is a naughty naughty boy now is not he ;) I have never wrote sex, or any of what I wrote about starting at when she started to kiss his neck. Alice and Jasper are going through some tough times right now and it will NOT continue! I was so happy to post this chapter with those reviews, thank you! The next chapter is being re-written right now :) **

**This was one of my favorite chapters to write with "Jules". My other favorite chapter was writing Bella and Edward suspecting her pregnancy OR Liz talking to Bella about that now those were my favorite. Well then….please review! **


	18. Talking

Chapter 16

Beta by Jan319, I like to say thank you for all your hard work with the grammar and helping me with this story.

Jasper's POV

~The Next Morning~

I had regret everything I did that night, and fled the next morning before Juliet even woke up from her slumber.

She didn't even move when I slips out of her bed, so I got dressed and flees out of her room and into my car. As soon as I am in the confine of my car, I slam my head on the steering wheel; feeling like an idiot. Before I know what I am doing, I am driving back to where I am driving around before making my way back to the house I just left half an hour ago.

First thing first, I have to fix my marriage and see if Alice will take me back, if only?

When I pulls in, I still see my love, Alice's car in the driveway.

I fixed my hair in the mirror before stepping out of my car, I see my Alice's through the window looking devastated but soon she close her eyes, dreaming a dreamless sleep.

As soon as I step foot in the house, I see Alice's eyes pop open, not expecting to see me or come back after the way I left. I couldn't blame her myself if she never took me back after what I did.

"Jasper," She says, not moving from her seat.

"Alice, baby, We need to talk," I ask her gently, walking into the living room.

She sit up in her chair and I notice her puffy red eyes from all the crying I cause her.

"Are you going to yell at me?," She ask, afraid of my answer.

I could see it in her face.

"No Alice, I promise you, I am not going to yell at you," I reply, answering her question.

"I didn't cheat on you Jasper," She cries.

"Then, who have you been talking to Alice," I say.

"I've been talking to my mom this whole time," She say, not looking at my eyes.

"Alice"

"I have! She's my mother Jasper!" she say, pleading with me to let it go, I didn't, I want my answer!

"Alice, why have you been talking to your mother? She left you honey…" I couldn't finish what i was going to say before she cut me off.

"I know, Jasper, but she's still my mom!,"She says, sitting up some more.

"Why did you lead me on to believe you were cheating on me?" I ask.

"I never led you on Jasper, It was my family. They don't listen to me ever since we lost our baby," she tear up.

"I'm sorry Alice," I said going over to her.

She placed her hands on my face and kissed me, her kisses felt so different from my ex's.

"I'm sorry," she say, looking at me.

"I know, I'm sorry to" I reply.

"I want us to try for another baby, soon Jasper; I miss being pregnant and how you would look at me like I was everything to you,"

"I know Ali; I want a baby too but baby, don't you think it might be a little to soon?," I ask.

She wrapped her arms around my waist before continuing on.

"I don't care, I want another baby Jasper. We don't know how long it is going to take to conceive a baby; just please ,Jasper. Let's have a baby," she goes on again.

"Ali…."

"What's wrong?" she ask, scooting closer to me.

"Ali, I went to Juliet's house last night" I look over to her, to see her reaction.

I have to confess to her what i did, I don't want to keep this secret from her any longer.

"So? That night is in the past," she say, looking at me like I am an idiot or maybe something else.

"Alice, baby, I slept with her, I didn't mean too but I was just so mad at you because I thought you were cheating on me…and…," I cry.

She silenced me with a kiss, which I returned. When she broke away, she looked into my eyes

"I don't care Jasper. It is in the past, last night was nothing to you….right?," Yeah, nothing!

You don't still have feelings for her right?" she asked

"God no Ali, I could never love her again" I reply, as honest as I could be.

"I love you so much Jazz," she hug me.

"I love you to Ali, I'm so sorry that we fought" I say.

"It doesn't matter, it was my fault that I kicked you out." she say.

"Ali it wasn't your fault, I was the one who suspected you were cheating on me, I shouldn't have listened to your family" I reply.

"Can you promise me that we won't ever fight again?" she asks.

"I can't promise anything Ali" I want to be as honest as possible but I know we're going to have fights along the way.

"I know," she say, resting her head on my chest

Alice's POV *Requested*

I couldn't believe Jasper thought I was cheating on him! I would never do that to him! I love that man excessively much. When his car pulled up in the driveway, I put down my phone and magazine and pretended to be asleep.

When he walked into the house, I spoke.

"Jasper" I say.

I already regret saying his name and that say something.

"Alice, we need to talk," he reply.

I sat up in my chair and looked over at my concerned husband. He could see in my eyes that i have been crying.

"Are you going to yell at me?" I ask

"No Alice, I promise I won't yell at you," he say.

As if!

"I didn't cheat on you Jasper," I say.

How could he believe that i would cheat on him? He's an idiot but he's my idiot.

"Then who have you been talking to Alice? You had me concern, baby," he say.

I always concern him.

"I've been talking to my mom," I say.

"Alice" he warn.

"I have! She's my mother Jasper!" I say.

"Alice, why have you been talking to your mother? She left you honey…" he say

She is my mom for god's sake! I should be able to contact her!

"I know she left me Jasper, but she's still my mom!" I say, sitting up some more.

"Why did you lead me on to believe you were cheating on me?" he ask.

"I never led you on Jasper, it was my family. They didn't listen to me, ever since we lost our baby," I cries.

"I'm sorry ,Alice," he say, coming over to me.

I places my hands on his face and kiss him.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"I know, I'm sorry to" he said

"I want us to try for another baby soon Jasper. I miss it, I want us to have a child," I say.

I want another baby so bad.

"I know Ali, I want a baby too but Ali….don't you think it might be a little too soon?" he ask.

I wrapped my arms around him wanting to be close to him because I miss him.

"I don't care, I want another baby Jasper. We don't know how long its going to take to conceive a baby, just please Jasper. Let's have a baby," I say.

I felt like this whole thing was my fault, I made our baby die it was my entire fault.

"Ali…."

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Ali I went to Juliet's house last night" he say, not looking at me.

Do I want to know went on last night? I am not so sure but I tell him to go on.

"So? That night is in the past?," I ask.

"Ali….I slept with her last night before I came here this morning. I didn't mean too but I was just so mad at you because I thought that you were cheating on me…and," she say.

I am mad at him, How could he do this to me? Wasn't I enough for him? But then I remember that it in the past where it going to stay and never be remember at it is in the past like i mention earlier.

I silenced him with a kiss, which he returned.

When I broke away, I looked into his blue eyes.

"I don't care , Jasper. It is in the past, last night was nothing to you….right. You don't still have feelings for her right?" I ask.

"God no Ali, I could never love her again" he say.

I feel like he lying but I don't tell him anything.

"I love you so much Jazz," I say.

I meant it when I tell him I love him.

"I love you to Ali, I'm so sorry that we fought" he say.

"It doesn't matter; it was my fault that I kicked you out." I say.

"Baby, it wasn't your fault, I was the one who suspected you were cheating on me, I shouldn't have listened to your family," he cries.

Is he stupid? Of course, it was my fault! Everything is my fault.

"Can you promise me that we won't ever fight again?" I ask.

I hate fighting with him.

"I can't promise you anything Alice," he said. I couldn't help myself.

"I know," I say, resting my head on his chest.

..

.

..

* * *

**You guys have to thank my BETA for the length of this one, when I sent her the chapter it was around 1,200 words and quickly turned into 1,600+ words when i got it back. She added 400 WORDS into the chapter! A lot for a BETA to do :) **

**I've got school soon, September 3rd is my first day back! This week is busy (well except tomorrow), I have 2 meetings for school on Wednesday, which include something for Relay For Life. That's the 17th and 18th so I'll be busy with that and won't be writing! At this rate this story should be finished within the first week of September if i keep the updates up like this, maybe earlier. 4 MORE CHAPTERS! **

**The next one is under way, I havent even finished the first chapter yet! It's harder to write than I thought it would be, a lot of flashbacks in this story! My BETA talked me into something today after she sent me this chapter, she didn't like how Alice took Jasper back so fast and we decided on an outtake! The outtake is: "What if Alice hadn't taken Jasper back so easily". I haven't wrote it yet, so I dont know how it's going to be.**

**I will tell you guys what was supposed to happen with this chapter before I changed it. Jasper would have stayed at Juliet's house and they would have sex some more before he went home. Alice would kick him out permanently and he would leave willingly going to Juliet's house. Alice would be cheating on Jasper and Jasper was cheating on her, Jasper would file for divorce. Juliet would have gotten pregnant and Alice would re-marry about a year later to the guy she was with (Max). **

**Jasper would no longer be in his sister's life and live outside of town with Juliet and their daughter (who would be Lily). Jasper and Alice would never meet again and be enemies...basically. Pick which one you like! This chapter on how I changed it or the divorce kind!**

**I wanna try something, to get some more reviewers...hopefully this works. Pick a number between 1 and 50! Comment your number. Whoever gets closet to my favorite number gets the next chapter in PM before anyone else...and GO! **

**Review your numbers! Challenge yourself for the chapter! **

**P.s- If you think this is a bad idea tell me! **


	19. I'm sorry :(

**I'm sorry this isn't an update but please read. **

**Updates are all being put back 2 weeks, family reasons. **

**My great-grandmother died last night in Florida, she didnt suffer, **

**which everyone was happy about but she's gone :'(**

**Updates are all put back 2 weeks while everything goes around! **

**Please bear with me...**


	20. Pre-Wedding

Chapter 17  
Bella's POV

~The Next Day~

My eyes shot open this morning; I am getting married today! Married to my Edward, my movie star. Sitting up in the bed, I noticed I am alone until my friend, Rosalie barges in all smiles.

"Happy wedding day Bella!" she sings, I smirk at her.

"We have to get ready?," I ask.

"Not yet, Esme and Liz are going to give you an hour to get ready …." She says.

"Thank god," I hum in appreciation.

I slip out of the bed, walking to the bathroom where I do my business while Rose is digging through our well my wedding stuff. I shower quick throwing on a bathrobe before they have me sit in a chairs for hours.

"Okay, let see," she replies motioning to my hair.

She takes away the towel from my damp hair before taking a brush to brush it out.

"Who has Nessie?" I ask.

"Edward took her with him when he left earlier this morning, she want to be with her Daddy and the boys today," she replies

I roll my eyes, only Nessie!

"I mean who knows what those guys will do with her I mean….damn," she said still brushing through my hair.

"Where's alice?" I ask

She sigh.

"Not coming," she sighs, sadly.

"What? Why not?" I ask, mad.

"She feels like she betrayed the family by cheating on Jasper so she's not coming," she replies

So it's true? Did Alice cheat?

"That's stupid, Alice is my Maid of honor," I grin.

"Ya well, I am your only other bridesmaids…." Rosalie laughs.

I giggle at her.

"Okay, Rose, you can be the MOH," I reply

She grins.

"Awesome, thank you Bella, it means a lot to me" she hug me.

"You're welcome, so is Jasper coming?" I ask.

"Doubt it. You know what he called me yesterday when I went to see Alice?" she spoke.

"Hmm?" I ask.

"He called me an ungrateful bitch!" she say, pulling my hair hard.

"Ow! Rose that hurts!" I say.

The brush was instantly out of my hair and my head and hair felt bad,  
"Oh my god Bella I'm sorry, I was so angry…." She says.

"It's okay," I say, rubbing the back of my head.

"It's all good now anyways, I'll go get the curling iron," she said walking away.

Rubbing the back of my head I noticed my phone had flash then it began buzzing, making me get up to go get it. I grab my phone, sitting in the same spot i sat before.

I got a text messages from my love.

**Is Alice there, baby? ~E****  
**  
I roll my eyes and giggle when he call me his 'baby'.

_Nope, Jasper there? ~B__  
_  
I sent the text just as Rosalie walked back in.

"Come on, lets go into the bathroom." she motion me to the bathroom.

I nod. I grab my phone shoving it in my robe pocket and walk with her to the bathroom where I sit on the chair as Rose sit behind me, curling my hair before she ask me question.

"Do you like being pregnant?" She ask, afraid.

"It's nice," I answer, honestly

"When do you feel them?" she ask.

"Around thirteen weeks, 5 more to go" I say.

"When could Edward feel them?" she ask.

"Probably a week or two after I do" I say.

"I wish I could get pregnant," she say, frowning

"Are you sterile?" I ask. Kind of personal but.. That just how it is.

"The doctors say I'm not, that i could get pregnant but I would miscarry in the first few weeks in the first trimester so we soon gave up" she replies

"Don't give up, Rose, one of these days." I say

"I know, I know, one of these days; it will happen we will get pregnant but I can't stand it Bella, what if we miscarry again?" she asks, crying.

"Have you guys ever thought of adoption Rose?" I ask.

"No" she exclaims.

"You should; if you adopt a baby, they would never know Rose and it would be the same thing," I answer

"Ya but I want to feel the baby kick, or move, have Emmett kiss my growing stomach…." She says.

I nod at her while she straightened my hair while still curling my hair on the bottom.

"I get it Rose, it is an amazing feeling," I reply

"It's just not fair!," She cries

"I know Rose, nothing in life is fair," I say,

It hurts not being able to beer children

"Tell me about it," she sighs.

Thinking of it as an expression, I ignore her but she hit my arm.

"Tell me about your pregnancy Bella,  
I want to know," she said

"Morning sickness sucks," I groan.

She giggles.

"I bet it does, Edward said you left your dad…." She warns.

"The first person I told was my dad after finding out I was pregnant he called me an ungrateful slut for being pregnant at 18. He asked me who the father was and I lied telling him I did not know so he kicked me out of the house, which is when I found out about, James. He told me who I was and I moved in with him realizing he was my older brother, I stayed with him throughout my whole pregnancy. I felt Renesmee first at 15 weeks and felt her kick at 17 weeks, it was an amazing feeling but it made me cry so much.

My hormones were horrible, I was all over and my doctor told me it was even worse since I was 18 and still a teenager." I said

"How long were you in labor?" she asked finishing my hair.

"16 horrible hours" I say, shuddering at the memory

"Ouch, I bet it's going to be 10X worse with twins" she said.

"Maybe, nurses told me most first pregnancies take a while. The twins may want to take a long time or a short time," I say.

"What are you thinking for gender wise?" she asks.

"I don't know, whatever we get is what we get," I answer.

"Emmett always wanted a little girl, so he could spoil her and protect her to death," she says.

I smiled at her as she brought the mirror forward and my jaw dropped at my hair, it looked wonderful.

"Wow! this is great Rose," admiring my hair.

"I have always wanted to be a stylist but that was Alice's job according to her." she says

"Well after a little while you probably won't be her sister-in-law anymore, if she and Jasper divorce" I said

"Ya but she'll be mine as soon as Em  
and I get married" she says.

"That doesn't mean you have to spend so much time with her, and Rose, you can do whatever you want don't let her over power you," I said,  
She smiled

"Thank you Bella, now let's get this dress on you and get you married." She said as the door opened and Esme & Liz came in.

"Oh you look so beautiful honey!" Liz gushes.

"Thank you Liz" I say.

"There's still no word on Alice," Esme said.

"It's okay, I have Rose," I say

"She's letting me be the MOH!" Rose says.

"Oh that's so nice of you honey" Liz say.

Rose pulls out my dress and I grinned, it was perfect.

"That's so beautiful," Liz said.

"It is isn't it?" I ask my future mother-in-law.

"For a maternity dress it's even better on top of that," Rose says

Maternity, being pregnant with twins…I already had to deal with maternity outfits but for some reason I do not mind.

"Let's get this dress on you," Rose said

Standing up I released the robe and she started to put the wedding dress on me. 5 minutes later the wedding dress was fully on,

"And…..zip" she said zipping up the back

**(A/N- Wedding dress on profile)** I looked at myself in the mirror and I think my jaw dropped, I did not look like myself at all….  
There was a knock on the door and Liz went to investigate, and soon came up back up with Renesmee. She looked adorable, and for being with the boys im surprised, she looks so cute

"Nessie baby was it Uncle Emmett?" Rose asked

"Uh huh" she said

I looked at her hair, curled and put up very nicely.

"I taught him good didn't I?" she asked grinning

"You did" Liz said

"Momma you look so pretty!" Renesmee said

"So do you my sweet little angel," I said kissing her cheek

She grinned at me,

"I can't wait for you to see daddy, momma" she said

Oh, I could not wait to see him either….

"I can't wait either baby," I said

* * *

**Hi guys, It's nice to "see" you again. The updates weren't as far away as I thought they would, I just expected the worse. Thank you for all your support 3**

**A/N- We finally have somewhere with E-B-R (Edward-Bella-Renesmee). Next chapter: Bella and Edward'****s Wedding. I am a Christian so I looked it up and did a normal Christian ceremony. IF YOU ARE AGAINST CHRISTIAN, WEDDING CEREMONY'S PLEASE DO NOT THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	21. Wedding

Chapter 18  
Bella's POV

We soon went to the church and I knew that minute we got there, in a short amount of time I would be Isabella Masen and no longer Isabella Swan.

One thing that I did not like was I could not get my daddy out here for my wedding. Someone helped me out of the limo and I grinned at the sight. It happened to be my father who I saw.

"Daddy!" I squealed throwing my arms around him.

He laughed and hugged me back

"I missed you Bells," he said

"How the heck did you get here?" I asked

"Edward" he said

I grinned, only Edward. My dad looked me over noticing my bump

"You're pregnant…." He said

"Yes, with twins this time" I say to him

He smirked and I knew even though he did not like me being pregnant so young he loved me.

"I'm happy for you honey," he says

"I missed you so much dad," I say hugging him tighter

"Me to baby….me too," he says.

I let go of our hug when Rose pulled me away, scolding at me.

"You're ruining your hair Bella," she says, shaking her head at me.

"Sorry Rose" I said rolling my eyes at her.

She stuck her hand out to my dad smiling

"Rosalie Hale, Edward's future sister-in-law" she says.

"Future?" he asked a bit confused.

"I'm engaged to his brother, Emmett," she said grinning

"Nice to know, you ready to be married baby girl?" Dad asked referring to me.

"Yes," I say.

He smiled as Rose's shoulders slumped and she walked into the church, where I would be getting married….god I am getting married. My dad and I walked into the church where we stood in the lobby close to the doors and dad linked our arms. I took a deep breath as I noticed the music begin to play

"Just count to ten and follow me okay?" Rose said linking arms with her fiancé

"You'll be fine Bella, Edward's waiting for you," Emmett said winking at me, and coming out of nowhere.

I shook my head at him, how stupid he was at so many times. The doors opened and the people's eyes flashed to the door where Rosalie and Emmett went through and I counted to ten before they closed the doors again and count to ten open, the doors and everyone stood up from their seats.

I took a deep breath before locking my eyes with Edward's because I do not think I would be able to do it without him because he has been through everything with me.

Getting down the aisle was not hard but having the ceremony would be the hardest.

"Please sit" the minister said

Everyone sat as he smiles.

"Who gives away this lady?" he asks.

"I do" Dad said

The minister smiled as Daddy kissed my cheek and Edward took my hand, and so it went on.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in God's presence to witness and to celebrate the marriage of Isabella Swan and Edward Masen, and to ask God to bless them so that they may be strengthened for their life together

We are called to rejoice in their happiness, and find in their love a reason to renew our own commitments to those whom are near and dear to each of us. God gave us marriage for the full expression of love between a man and a woman so that husband and wife may cherish and delight in one another; comfort and help each other in sickness, trouble and sorrow; provide for each other in temporal things; pray for and encourage each other in the things that pertain to God; and live together faithfully all the length of their days." He said

He continued his rant even though I was just ready to be married to Edward, to be called Mrs. Masen,

"Almighty and ever-blessed God, whose presence is the happiness of every condition, and whose favor hallows every relation: We beseech you to be present and favorable unto these your servants, that they may be truly joined in the honorable estate of marriage, in the covenant of their God.

As you have brought them together by your providence, sanctify them by your Spirit, giving them a new frame of heart fit for their new estate; enrich them with all grace, whereby they may enjoy the comforts, undergo the cares, endure the trials, and perform the duties of life together, under your guidance and protection; through Jesus Christ we pray. Amen." He said

He soon gave us a reading from the bible

"1 John 4:16-19 so we have come to know and to believe the love that God has for us. God is love, and whoever abides in love abides in God, and God abides in him. By this is love perfected with us, so that we may have confidence for the Day of Judgment, because as he is so also are we in this world. There is no fear in love, but perfect love casts out fear. For fear has to do with punishment, and whoever fears has not been perfected in love. We love because he first loved us," he said  
After a couple more readings he turned to Edward,

"Edward Masen, will you have this Woman to be your wife, and will you promise your life to her in all love and honor, in all duty and service, in all faith and tenderness, to live with her, cherish her, according to the ordinance of God, in the holy bond of marriage?" he ask.

"I will," he says.

He then turned to me,

"Isabella Swan will you have this Man to be your husband, and will you promise your life to him, in all love and honor, in all duty and service, in all faith and tenderness, to live with him, and cherish him, according to the ordinance of God, in the holy bond of marriage?" he asked again to me instead.

"I will," I say.

He quickly told Edward to take my right hand and say after him  
"I, Edward Masen, take you Isabella Swan, to be my wedded wife; and I do promise and covenant; before God and these witnesses; to be your loving and faithful husband; in plenty and in want; in joy and in sorrow; in sickness and in health; as long as we both shall live." He say.

I smiled as I took his hand in return and said what the minister said.

"I, Isabella Swan, take you, Edward Masen, to be my wedded husband; and I do promise and covenant; before God and these witnesses; to be your loving and faithful wife; in plenty and in want; in joy and in sorrow; in sickness and in health; as long as we both shall live." I say.

The minister handed him a ring and instructed him to put it on my fourth finger and say the following words,

"This ring I give you; in token and pledge; of our constant faith; and abiding love" they both said at the same time.

He then handed me a ring and the same instructions as I repeated after him.

"This ring I give you; in token and pledge; of our constant faith; and abiding love "I say

"By the authority committed unto me as a Minister of the Church of Christ, I declare that Isabella Swan and Edward Masen are now Husband and Wife, according to the ordinance of God, and the law of the State; in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen" he say.

My eyes lit up.

"You may kiss your bride," he said

Edward leaned down capturing my lips with his as the people stood up and clapped, but we had to break apart.

"I love you," he whispers

"I love you too," I whisper back

Then we were ushered out of our church….finally married.

* * *

**Just because I really love you guys is why you're getting this chapter :D **

**A/N- Cheesy right? I feel like the whole wedding went horribly bad, and since I have never been married before it might be kind of…..odd. Even though I thought, it was horrible I want to hear your thoughts on Edward and Bella Masen! Two chapters that are more regular and then the epilogue and then…..the next story :) **


	22. Authors Note

**Hi guys/gals, no update now. **

**You know that 3rd story I told you about? Through Out The Years?**

**I've REALLY lost interest in that story, I really don't know what to first chapter is done but...I keep ignoring the story, is that bad?**

**Tell me what I should do guys/gals, should WIP just be the end?**

**P.s.- Dont forget to review last chapter, I dont like the number 5!**


	23. Reception

Chapter 19  
Edward's POV

It feel good to be married, finally be married. The guests were easily ushered into the reception and cocktail area while we stayed behind, with Rose and Emmett.

"I love you….and our little ones, " I coo, Bella and her bump.

She grins at me and I loved that sight, it so nice.

"We love you too Mr. Masen" she purrs.

"I sure hope so, Mrs. Masen," I reply, loving to say that.

I love saying that now, it so different from what her name was before.

Isabella Marie Swan-Masen, my wife.

"It's going to take so long to get used to that," she says.

I grin at her, so long my ass. She will be okay and know it by tomorrow morning, I know my wife!

"I doubt it'll take that long baby," I whispered against her lips

She kissed me and I depended it, wanting her close to me.

"Hey! Wait 'till the honeymoon guys!" Emmett said breaking us apart, I wanted to kill my younger brother for killing the moment.

My eyes flashed to Rose's and she grinned smacking him across the head, I laughed at my brother a minute later.

"Ow! Rosie" he whined rubbing his head

She grinned and I did to, he did deserve it.

"You deserve it," she sang

"Defiantly" I say

He scowled at us and turned the other way before speaking.

"Hey bro, you've already knocked her up….again! What are your plans now?" he asks

Bella blushed burying her face in my chest, could he be more embarrassing?

"Emmett that's so mean!" Rose said.

She smacked him repeatedly on his shoulder for being mean and embarrassing.

"Ow! Ow! Rosie stop!" he begged her

She continued to smack him and I continued to laugh.

"Ow! Rosie I'm sorry!" he said

"Say you're sorry to Bella," she said

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to offend you," he said pouting a little bit.

I roll my eyes at my little brother, only Rose could make him do something so stupid.

"It's fine," Bella says.

I rolled my eyes again leaning down to kiss her again, making my younger brother grumble. He wanted to be married obviously so he could have his wife/fiancé all to himself but we both knew that was not going to happen so soon.

"I bet you'll do the same thing at your wedding brother," I said

He stopped grumbling after that knowing he would be 10 times worse. Everyone knows Emmett and Rose's wedding is going to be eventful.

"We're going to go," Rose said

"We are?" Emmett asked

"Yes Emmett WE are," she said dragging him away

Once she dragged him away, I pulled my wife, my Bella close to me,

"You should tell me how much you spent on my ring," she asked

"You'd freak out on me Mrs. Masen," I say

"I promise I won't freak out" she said

"45" I say

"Dollars? I do not know why—"she says

I cut her off to tell her the rest of the price.

"Thousand" I say

Her eyes widened and I think her jaw dropped in shock. If I didn't have a hold on her I think she might have fainted.

"I'm not worth 45 thousand dollars Edward" she states

"No, you're worth 10 times more" I smile.

"I don't think so," she points a finger at me thinking she's not worth it.

How wrong she is, Bella is worth everything to me, everything to my family and our children.

"You carried our child for 9 months, went through 16 hours of labor for her and took care of her for so long without my help.

You could have given her up for adoption or anything else and not have to worry about her but you didn't do that, you raised her every day of the year for 3 and a half years. You and every single part of your family are worth the money spent on you. Now you are carrying our twins, which is two times harder than carrying Renesmee. You are worth every single penny I spent on you Bella," I state

She begins to cry throwing her arms around me, seeing her cry made me want to cry.

"I love you so much Edward," she says

"I love you so much too Bella, so so much" I say

Rosalie's POV

Soon enough Edward and Bella joined us at the reception happy as can be, kissing and loving each other for so long.

It made me happy to see him finally happy, and the best thing, Bella had her dad here with her, which she also loved. I would love to have my family at my wedding, I would love to have my whole family there but I know that wont happen.

Mom will be here in spirit and Dad will be rooting somewhere and I could care less about what he does.  
Mom's dead, I am not close to my half-sister and her dad, but I have Emmett's family.

There is his mother and father, Esmé and Carlisle, Edward and Bella and Renesmee….and Alice. I have hope that her and Jasper's marriage will work, I believe she never cheated on him.

"I can't wait to be married," I said to Emmett as he spun me around on the dance floor

He grinned and I knew he felt the same.

"Me either baby, I can't wait to call you my wife," he said

"Don't you already call me yours?" I asked grinning at him wanting to kiss him

"Yes, but in a short few weeks you'll me Mrs. Masen also" he said

He didn't know how long I've waited to be called Mrs.

Masen….god I can't wait. I've been waiting damn too long to be Mrs. Masen I'm just hoping it comes sooner than later.

**A/N- short chapter I know, but you know what next chapter is?...Last regular chapter and then the epilogue and it's over. I know you all want the next one no matter if you don't review or not. It's in the back of my mind right now and i'm not worrying about it. **

**Join Fandom for Friends and donate some money or donate a story :) Please donate anything for a fandom friend Mary, she's currently living in her car with her dog with no shelter to stay in for a few months. I can assure you this isn't spam!**

**I am donating a one-shot but wont be able to post it until January 1st :) I hope if you are a writer you could donate something for the great cause can you do it for me?  
**

**Heads up for next April of 2014! I'll be spending my break in New York (yay!) so if the next one does go through and isn't finished by then no updates that week.**

**Please review!**


	24. Preparations

Chapter 20 ***Last chapter :'(***

Bella's POV

*6 months 3 days along*

I rubbed my growing stomach as Rose hung up the streamers, for my baby shower tomorrow.

"Rose I'm only 6 months, I don't need a baby shower yet" I said

"Yes I know but you're having twins, and I've heard twins can come early so I'm not taking any chances," she said standing on her tippy toes to hang it up

"At least be careful," I said

She nodded

"You sound like Emmett" she said

"Ya but your pregnancy is a scare" I said

She was finally able to stay pregnant, at 3 months Rose was unsure about what she was having but loved having the feeling of finally being pregnant. The doctor's wanted to immediately put her on bed-rest when she figured out she was pregnant but she would not let them saying she would be fine and she has been so far. Her brother's marriage and her sister-in-law are growing, they're slowly trusting each other again.

"I know it's a scare but I've been fine so far, I don't think I'll miscarry this time…I just have this feeling" she said

I smiled at her; she was probably the best sister. A few weeks after Edward and I got married, she and Emmett got married and 3 months later she found out she was pregnant…her excitement was really good….and bad.

"What does Edward think about the names you've picked out?" she asked sitting down next to me a few minutes later

"He hates them," I said

She giggled, shaking her head a little bit

"How can he hate them?" she asked

"He said his son does not need to carry on the Edward name," I said

"What did you want for a boy?" she asked

"Edward James or EJ" I said

"I like it, how does not he like it?" she asked placing a hand on my stomach

He kicked her hand, and I smiled making her smile.

"I think he likes it, every time I mention it he kicks," I said

"Oh yeah? Edward James" she said

She felt it again making her eyes lit up

"I can't wait to feel my baby," she said

"It's….magical," I said

"I bet, how about the girl?" she asked

"Addison or Alexandria" I said

"I like those….more Alexandria" she said

"Alexandria Erika Masen, with a K instead of a C" I said

"I like it and the boy would be Edward James Masen?" she asked

"Exactly" I said

"I like them, why the heck doesn't Edward?" she asked

"He said he used to have a girlfriend named Erika and doesn't want any reminder of her" I said

She rolled her eyes

"And the boy's name because it's Edward?" she asked

"Yes, I don't get it" I said

"Emmett and I like Konner with a K for a boy, or Emilie with an 'Ie' instead of a 'y' for a girl" she said

"I like those names" I said

Her phone buzzed, and she sighed.

"Your baby shower is tomorrow right?" she asked

"Right" I said

"Well I have to go, Emmett's insisting I come home," she said

I smiled,

"Send my husband and daughter back when you get there," I said

She smiled grabbed her bag and walked off, and I was left alone. A few minutes after she left the phone rang making me struggle to get up and waddle –yes waddle- over to the phone

"Hello?" I asked

"Bella?" I heard someone say very quietly

Oh my god!

"James" I said

He coughed a bit….he sounds horrible.

"Bella I *cough* miss *cough* you" he said

"I miss you to James so so much….James in 2 and a half months you're going to have another niece and nephew," I said

"What? You're pregnant?" he asked still coughing out his lungs

"Yes, with twins, I'm due 2 weeks after thanksgiving" I said

"Seriously?" he asked

"Yes, I'm naming my son after you James….." I said

"I love you Bella," he said

"I love you too James," I said

The line disconnected and I sighed pushing my hand through my hair as the door opened to the house and Renesmee bounced in, with Edward behind her groceries in hand

"Momma!" Renesmee squealed coming to sit on my lap

I sat down on the chair pulling her on my lap

"Are they kicking momma?" she asked

Renesmee already loves the babies, admitting there was no way she would be jealous of them when they were born.

"Yup, put your hand here" I said

She put her hand to the spot I said and felt the kick making her eyes lit up like Rose's

"It's amazing Momma" she said

"I know baby, I know," I said hugging her

She wiggled in my arms

"I no baby momma!" she asked

Something that surprised Liz was Renesmee never asked how the babies got inside of my belly, but I knew she would not because she is mature for a 3 year old.

"Can I feel?" Edward asked

I placed his large hand on my stomach letting him feel the twins move and kick,

"I love feeling that" he said

"You know they kick really hard when you're around" I said

He just grinned,

"They know their daddy," he said

He rubbed circles on my stomach taking the other seat next to me,

"Thank you," he said

"For what?" I asked as our daughter went off to play

"For giving me a family, helping me through the tough times," he said

"You're my husband, of course I'd help you through these tough times," I said

He gave me a sweet kiss, his hand still on my stomach. He soon pulled away leaving me wanting more

"I'm going to have to act again sometime soon," he said

"I know, can we wait until after the twins are born though?" I asked

"Of course" he said

I gave him another sweet kiss, tangling my hands in his hair

"I love you so much," I whispered against his lips

He smiled kissing me once more

"I love you too Bella, so so much" he said

* * *

**I'm sorry for a late update, life caught up on me :( Anyone like the names? FOR ROSE, Konnor or Emilie? I already have it planned but i want to hear what you have to say :)**

**A/N- Last chapter is over :'( I feel like crying right now that this is over after the epilogue :'( I still dont know about TOTY but when I do I WILL post an authors note explaining why or why not i continued it. I love all of you in some special way! Your my reviewers, and my followers through hard times. **

**Epilogue should be up soon, not to long. Hope you like it! **

**Review PLEASE!**


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

~6 months later~

Bella's POV

The high-pitched cry broke me out of my sleep, at 4 months old the twins sometimes slept through the night but that was not very often. I was pulled down into the bed as I was about to get up.

"I'll get 'em, you go back to sleep" Edward said kissing my forehead

"Thank you" I mumbled rolling over

He went to get Alexandria; yes, I won on that one. Alexandria Erika Masen born on December 12 at 12:03 am weighing 6 pounds 5 ounces and 22 inches long. She has Edward's bronze and green eyes but my nose and chin; she also shares her big sister's attitude. However, I lost the war about our son, James Edward Masen, switches around born on December 12 at 12:25 weighing 7 pounds 3 ounces and being 23 inches long. He has my hair but Edward's eyes and nose, but my chin. He is just like Edward, well what his mom said he was like always crying until he got his way.

After the twins were born, everyone gushed on how cute they were. Jasper and Alice fixed their marriage and a few weeks ago after the first trimester, they confessed they were pregnant again. Alice just hopes she can take this baby to full term.

Just as I was about asleep, the phone rang making me grab it grumbling a hello, who calls at two in the morning?

"Hello?" I grumbled

"Bella! Rose is in labor" Emmett rushed out

My eyes snapped open, shit. I told her I would be there for her when she had their son

"Let me tell Edward, and get Liz over here and we'll be there" I said

"Thank you Bella, I can't stand her screaming," he said

I smiled and giggled a bit before hanging up the phone and getting out of bed slipping on some comfortable clothes.

"Bella?" Edward asked from the door

He had Alex in his hands feeding her a bottle,

"Rose is in labor and I promised her I would be there….we need to call Liz," I said

"No don't bother my mom, I'll stay with the twins and Nessie and come in the morning," he said

"Are you sure?" I asked

"I'm sure," he said

I gave him a quick kiss and kissed Alex's head making her squirm a bit but still suck on her bottle,

"Be good for daddy Alex," I said

He grinned,

"She will be," he said

I laughed at him, that daddy's girl defiantly would.

~-15 hours later-~

Rose gripped my hand as she went through another contraction

"Oh my god it hurts so bad," she cried

"It's okay Rose, once you see your baby's face it'll be so worth it," I said

"I bet but it hurts so much, oh god! I'm never having any more kids" she whined

If she has, the chance but I will not tell her that. The doctor came in and Emmett followed taking his wife is other hand.

"It seems you're full dilated Rosalie," he said

She threw her head back, relieved. The doctor started to get on his coat and put on some fresh gloves,

"Hold up her legs" he ordered

Holding up Rosalie's right leg, she squeezed my hand

"How the hell did you do this 3 times?" she whined

"Okay on 10 I need you to push Rosalie. 1….2…3…4…5….6…7…8...9…10…push!" he said

I knew she was pushing because she squeezed my hand

"Again honey 1…2….3…4…5…6….7…8…9…10 push!" the nurse said

After a few more pushes and almost breaking Emmett's hand, the doctor confirmed she was almost there

"Come on honey, the baby is crowning" the nurse said

She pushed four more times before we heard a high-pitched cry, and rose threw back her head taking a deep breath.

"You have a healthy baby boy," the doctor said

"Thank you so much Rosie" Emmett said kissing her forehead

"We're never having another baby," she said

I chuckled

"You say that now," I said

"Oh no I mean that now, I'm never having kids again" she said

After the doctors were done cleaning off her baby and Emmett cut the cord, they placed the screaming baby on Rose's chest and his cries died down to whimpers.

"Hi Konnor, I'm your mommy" Rosalie whispered touching his little nose

I smiled at her and Emmett before stripping of the outfit I had to put on and made my way to the waiting room where Edward sat.

"Hey" he said

I did not bother to take time to sit on his lap,

"Where are the twins?" I asked

"With my mom, Renesmee's with her too," he said

"Rosalie had her baby," I said

"Oh yeah? Did she say what you did about not having any more children?" he asked

"Yup, she says she really means it." I said

"I doubt it, I know you don't mean it," he said

"Oh but I might, 3 times is enough" I said

His eyes softened,

"I know we can have more children but if we do, we should wait until the twins are at least potty trained," I said

"Of course, I get where you are coming from," he said

"And I think we should do it one by one, not two by two" he said

He grinned,

"That was an accident not meant to happen in two baby," he said

"I know but it would be horrible to have 2….again," I said

He smiled, but his smile soon fell

"I found another movie to shot," he said

He was going to shot another movie

"It's right here in LA though, 7 hours a day starting at 7 am," he said

"Until 2 in the afternoon" I said

"Right, and then I would be all yours," he said

"That's it? That can't be it, you still have premieres," I said

"Ya but that's what my mother is for, and it doesn't come out for 2 years" he said

"In 2011?" I asked

"Yes" he said

"What's it called? What's it about?" I asked

"It's called Water for Elephants, it's about a veterinary student abandons his studies after his parents are killed and joins a traveling circus as their vet," he said

"Oh" I said

"Don't worry, there's only one sex scene and we really don't have to do much," he said

I was immediately jealous of this girl, wanting her to key her hands off MY husband.

"Don't be jealous," he said

"I'm not," I said

"Liar" he said

I sighed, and he took my hand kissing my wedding ring.

"I love you and only you Bella," he said

"I know, I love you too," I said

He gave me a sweet kiss, and I soon pulled away smiling at him.

"Just remember that I love you and only you," he said

"I know," I said

Then we finally blissfully went into our happily ever after.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N- If I don't hurt anyone's feelings, but you don't deserve this NOW, the reviews didnt satisfy me :( PLEASE review on this! This is now marked complete. I think that the third one will...will happen. It'll be slow, it wont be up any time soon, the latest would be January. **

** Last chapter! Please review!**


End file.
